The Unkept Diaries of The Illusions of The Level-Heads
by dearlyfantastical5511
Summary: Autumn Monroe,resident queen bee comes back to Beacon Hills after a much needed break. Gia Anderson is the new girl with high hopes to start fresh. When the impossible happens the two girls find it hard to ignore. They may be the unlikeliest of friends, but the two will learn that not every thing is what it seems in Beacon Hills. [Scott/OC] [Isaac/OC/Stiles] Starts in S2 Ep1!
1. Chapter One: Lonely Is The Night Part 1

_**Hello to our new and old readers. Just going to start off by saying that this is a collaboration piece with my good friend PC 608. We had originally posted 3 FULL chapters that each ranged between 20k to 25k words. We both discussed and felt that that was TOO much at one time. So we are going to be posting the first three chapters again but in parts. So for the new readers you can totally disregard this explanation **_**_but for our readers who have been here since the beginning. We didn't want to confuse you all. Thank you for reading this incredibly long and boring authors' note._**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: We do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters affiliated with the show. We do however own our OCs'._**

* * *

_Summary_

Autumn Monroe, resident queen bee and bitch, comes back to Beacon Hills after a much needed break to find things aren't how they used to be. For instance, she no longer runs the school as her former 'best friend' and now enemy, Lydia Martin, has taken her place. Autumn will stop at nothing to destroy Lydia's life like Lydia destroyed hers.

Gia Anderson is the new girl with high hopes for her new life in Beacon Hills. She's ready to take on life away from her overbearing family and start fresh, but things prove to be a little difficult when things start to happen around town. And she's not the only that notices. Gia and Autumn may be the unlikeliest of friends, but they will learn that not every thing about Beacon Hills is what it seems.

* * *

_Dear Louie,_

_Well I finally did it. I took a leap of faith and moved across the country in the middle of my sophomore year to help take care of my nana. She's been begging me for ages to visit her, but it wasn't until she took a spill while trying to reach the top shelf and dislocated her hip that I finally took notice. My family, of course, pleaded with me to stay, but how could I? My nana needed me and without pop alive to take care of her; I wasn't about to repeat my father's mistakes and leave her behind. No, Gia Anderson does not leave anyone behind and she sure as hell does not run from a challenge. Yet as I passed the Beacon Hills sign earlier today, I couldn't help but feel a little intimidated. Not only was I in a new town, starting in a new school with all new people, but I was a new person._

_I'm not in Boston anymore. I don't have three older sisters breathing down my neck trying to tell me the difference between right and wrong. I don't have a father pushing me to my breaking point because he wants me to have a better life than he did. I don't have a mother that…well I don't really have a mother at all. Being the younger and less ambitious sister to three successful lawyers has a tendency to overshadow me. I am lucky to receive a text on my birthday let alone an actual cake. However, despite all of this, I think this move to Beacon Hills is a blessing in disguise._

_I am not going to fade into the background this time. I'm going to make an effort to have friends and I'm going to live up my time away from home. This is a new period in my life and you can bet your ass, I'm going to make it worth it._

_Sincerely,_

_The black sheep_

* * *

**Lonely Is The Night**

**Part One**

I close my notebook with a sigh and shove it in its new hiding place under my mattress. After hours of unpacking and organizing my belongings, I'm finally done and ready to explore the little town of Beacon Hills. I jump up from my bed and go straight to my closet where I grab the first pair of jeans I see and a plain grey V-neck. I strip down and quickly replace those clothes with my pajamas before grabbing my chucks on the way out the door.

"Hey nana, where are you?" I yell barreling down the steps while throwing my long dark hair into a messy bun.

"In the kitchen," she calls back drawing me right to her. I find her huddled around the kitchen table with a Sudoku puzzle sprawled in front of her. I smile warmly at the look of pure concentration on her face as she mutters quietly to herself. "They think they are so clever," she frowns writing in a number.

"Be careful all that frowning will give you wrinkles," I grin taking the open seat beside her. She glances up at me over her glasses a soft twinkle in her brown eyes.

"I think it's a little late for that honey," she laughs the crinkles around her eyes deepening. Nana is an attractive woman in her early sixties with long grey hair and a slender build much like myself. My father always told me I resembled nana the most out of all my sisters. I think it's one of the reasons her and me are so close.

"Oh please, your beauty is timeless nans." I smile leaning into her touch when she cups my face affectionately.

"I'm so glad you're here Gia," she beams her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Aw don't cry," I smile grabbing her hands in mine. She shakes her head wiping away the tears as she laughs to herself.

"Oh don't mind me; I'm just an emotional old lady." She sighs running her eyes over my attire. "Are you going out?"

"Yeah I thought I'd get the lay of the land before school tomorrow. Is that okay with you?" I ask out of respect as she quickly shakes her head yes.

"Of course dear, just be careful." She warns reaching over to give me a peck on the cheek. "You have a key to get inside, right?"

"Yeah, I'm all set." I nod standing and walking towards the front door. "I love you nana!" I call waiting until I hear her say it back before I shut the door behind me.

* * *

I clutched onto my 'A' gold pendant Dad had given me the last day in rehab. I brought the pendent to my mouth kissed it and with a sigh I walked down the cherry wooden stairwell down to the foyer. I unexpectedly felt lonely as I glanced around the house. The high ceilings, the open space filled with contemporary furniture, and of course every room was hollow. There was absolutely no one home and it seemed like that was a regular occurrence. Since I had arrived back into Beacon Hills from the sunny rehab center in Tennessee I had come to realize Dad was hardly ever home; and if he was he kept himself locked in his study. The only person who seemed to occupy the house more than myself was Olga. She wasn't with us before but since I'd arrived it seemed like Dad hired her to keep an eye on me. Olga was a nice older woman with a strong Russian accent that was a bit hard to understand; but after a week I've kind of gotten used to it.

I grabbed my keys to my brand new BMW M3 midnight blue convertible. The bribe gift Dad had given me for my attendance and continued attendance to the therapy with Dr. Meads whom I loathed. I was better I didn't need to speak to her about 'how I was feeling'. I was fine as long as I took my meds and kept myself on the diet plan. I will be okay. I am 'okay', most days. I don't need some nosy bitch telling me if I'm fine or not, but of course dad and my old doctor from rehab, Dr. Helens, think that I do. So she referred me to Dr. Meads aka Stick up her ass, and she lives up to the name perfectly. I hated women like her who felt as if every word I said was just teenage angst and didn't mean a God damn thing.

I grabbed my grey knit sweater coat and pulled it over my burgundy dress and headed out the door. The air was cold and chilly and I pulled my coat tighter around myself. I was so grateful that I'd remembered to pull the top on the car. I turned on the car blasted the heater and pulled out of my driveway. The sound of heater blaring in my car was driving me insane. So, I pushed the button to turn on the radio and suddenly an annoying over played Pop song began blaring. I rolled my eyes at the music of the newest teen heart throb, and couldn't understand how girls found a whiny voice attractive. Now I could understand if it was Tom Petty, U2, Fleetwood Mac, or R.E.M. that was blaring the radio stations and making all the kids go wild. Now that was music.

I was about to change the station when my phone beeped signaling a message. I looked down for moment to see it was from Dad. I rolled my eyes and tossed my phone at his lame excuse for not being home. Just as I looked up back at the road a figure crouched down on all fours ran in front of my car. I swerved to avoid hitting it and I was freaked when I caught a glimpse of a boy. I couldn't really see his features because they looked a bit distorted. I immediately pressed on the brakes to see him run inhumanly fast on all fours. I gripped my steering wheel with sheer force causing my knuckles to become white with my death grip.

A knock erupted from my window and I jumped with fear. I turned to see Danny standing there looking at me with a worried expression. I let go of the steering wheel slowly and shakily opened the door and stepped out.

"Autumn, you okay?" Danny asked as he gently grabbed my shoulder.

"Y-y-yeah. I think so…Ugh…did you…did you see that?" I asked with uncertainty.

"No I didn't but it probably was a Mountain Lion. We've been getting those a lot lately." Danny said with a small frown.

I already knew I was crazy but the meds where supposed to be helping me. I thought they were working. I'm feeling fine but now I'm hallucinating again. This wasn't good. I didn't want to tell Dad because he would surely send me back for an evaluation and I'd have to start new pills. We never know how they are going to affect me which in turn would cause me to miss a week of school. I didn't want to miss more school. I wouldn't be able to take down Lydia. The faster I moved the quicker she'd lose.

"Autumn. Hey. Autumn." Danny called out causing me to break out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said as I looked up at the most gorgeous gay boy I'd ever encountered and that is saying a lot.

"Are you sure you're all right?" His tone was clearly filled with worry.

"Yeah, totally, but I think I should be getting back home." Danny smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you." He whispered into my hair. I smiled and hugged Danny back instantly. "It hasn't been the same without you." I pulled back and squeezed Danny's forearm gently.

"Me too, DanDan." I said with a big smile. Truth was I had missed Danny. He was my partner in our group. Especially, after Lydia and Jackson began dating. Danny and I seemed to click better too, but I guess it was because we didn't view each other as competition. Whereas Lydia and I, did.

"Before you think that I'm going to bombard you with questions I'm not." My smile became smaller but I nodded my head in understanding. "You can come talk to me when you are ready. No pressure." Danny said with a small smile and then leant down and kissed my cheek.

"See you tomorrow." Danny and I waved our goodbyes as I got into my car.

I inhaled a huge breath and exhaled it shakily.

"I can't go to an empty home." I said to myself.

* * *

If I had to describe Beacon Hills in one word it would have to be small and just a tad boring. However, I was born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts so my opinion could be argued as biased. But as I walk through the empty streets that back home would be crawling with people at this time, I can honestly say it's not so bad. I remember my father speaking of his hometown with such disdain, but then again he spoke about everything in his old life with scorn.

I try to be a little more open-minded in the circumstances I'm thrust into. There's no point in making a bad situation worse with a crappy attitude. At least, that's my motto. I kick a rock with my foot as I turn the corner into what I assume to be the wealthy neighborhood. The houses are larger and the streets are quieter making me feel like I shouldn't be here. That doesn't stop me from continuing down the sidewalk at a leisurely pace. Though, a shrill shriek in the night does have me pausing in confusion.

"Mom!" I jerk my head up at the house next to me expecting to find the source of the screaming, however, I find a naked boy instead. He's managed to flatten himself against the siding of the roof as he peers worriedly at the open window. Boxers are the only thing covering his otherwise exposed skin while his clothes dangle uselessly between his fingers. It takes me a moment to collect my bearings, but when I do I can't help the giggle that escapes my lips.

"You there!" I sober up quickly though as a woman sticks her head out the window glaring down at me. She has short red hair and a no nonsense attitude that has me instinctively straightening my shoulders.

"Yes ma'am?" I call feeling like I'm sitting in on one of my sister's court cases instead of standing in the middle of the street.

"Have you seen a young man running around here? Dark curly hair, tan skin, puppy dog eyes," she describes the boy hiding on her roof to a T. But as my eyes slide to his and our gazes lock together, I don't have it in me to rat on him.

"No I haven't, I'm sorry." I apologize as a fake smile curls her lips.

"It's quite alright, thank you." She snaps closing the window and drawing the curtains. I let out a breath I had no idea I was holding as I look to where the boy had been earlier. I find the space empty with no signs he had ever been there. I draw my eyebrows together in confusion as I shrug it off and start my long walk home.

* * *

I climbed over the iron fence of the cemetery gates and jumped down with a small grunt escaping my lips as my feet hit the ground.

"Good thing I didn't wear heels today." I whispered to myself as I looked down at my dark brown knee high length boots. I glanced around to notice that it was really dark and the moon wasn't casting enough light. So, I pulled out my phone and turned on the flashlight in hopes of guiding myself without incident. I began my mindless unplanned trek through the cemetery. I kept wondering to myself if people would have visited me if I'd had died like I'd planned.

"I guess I'll never know." I whispered out.

I continued down a path as I looked down at gravestones, some were old, ancient even, while others were new possibly as fresh as today. I came upon one that just read 'Diana' no dates, no words just a name. I stared at it for God knows how long feeling a bit of a connection between the two of us.

"Hey!" A voice startled me causing me to yell out as I jumped in a start. I turned around to see an extremely tall guy coming toward me. "Y-y-you're not supposed t-t-to be in here, cemetery's c-c-closed." He stuttered out as he approached me. I decided to walk toward the guy. If he stuttered how harmful could he be?

"Yeah, I know. That's kind of the whole point." I said in my ever so present confident tone as I walked toward him. Once I'd reached him I came to see perfect blue eyes staring at me in recognition. He was from my school. I'd seen him around before. He was one of many tortured by Jackson. He had a nickname for him but I couldn't remember.

"Um…I…uh…." He scampered for words as I stared at him with a small smirk on my lips. He placed a hand on the back of his neck rubbing it nervously. He looked really cute doing that and I couldn't help the small chuckle that came out of my mouth.

"You're back. I didn't think you'd ever come back." He finally said and I was taken aback by how wistful his words sounded. Now, it was my turn to be lost for words. We stood staring at each other for a few seconds until I finally got my voice back.

"Do we know each other?" I feigned as I brushed back my long blonde hair. The guy's eyes dropped down and I instantly felt terrible. I didn't mean to hurt him, I didn't even know him, couldn't even remember his name.

"Not really. I go to Beacon Hills High, too. I know you though. You're Autumn Monroe and you were nice to me once." His eyes were casted down looking at his feet. "The only time we ever spoke you were nice to me. I'm Isaac, Isaac Lahey." Once the name left his mouth I remembered him instantly. I now understood why I couldn't quiet put my finger on him. He'd hit a growth spurt and left his baby face behind him. He peeked up at me and must have seen my face register who he was because he gave me a small smile.

"You were the boy who asked Lydia out but couldn't quite finish your sentence. I remember, now. She told you to call her when the bike you rode had an engine and then laughed at you." Just another reminder as to why I needed to take her down. Isaac's face turned scarlet.

"Yeah, and you told her-"

"That she'd ride anything with a stick shift. That caused a huge argument between her and Jackson." I let out a laugh at the memory of Lydia's angered face that I'd outed her, in a not so subtle way that she hadn't just been with Jackson.

"You then said that a bike shouldn't determine if a girl liked me or not. It should be my eyes. You said w-w-who couldn't f-f-fall for those g-g-gems." He stuttered the last part out. I chuckled and remember how cherry red his cheeks had turned.

"I still stand by what I said." I said with a small smile. I really had great advice because damn were those eyes so damn beautiful. That's when I noticed the huge shiner on his face.

"How'd you get the shiner, Rocky?" I asked playful. Isaac's hand instantly went to his eye. His face suddenly looked saddened and horrified.

"Uh…lacrosse." Isaac quickly replied. I arched my eyebrow and took in his body language and realized he was lying. The nervous twitch that took residence in his hands and the way he couldn't look at me. Spent enough time with the crazies to know when people are lying.

"Ooo…you play lacrosse?" I perked up my voice to let him know I wasn't going to pry. Everyone has their secrets. I should know.

"Yeah, I'm not tha-"Isaac suddenly quieted and pulled my hand into his. "Did you hear that?" His voice was no louder than a whisper. I looked up at him confused as to why he was acting this way. Suddenly I heard shuffling noises as if something large was running our way. Isaac held onto my small hand tightly and began to run.

"Come on." Isaac whispered as he pulled me along. I kept looking around as we ran forward and suddenly two bright lights were ahead of us. The shuffling was getting louder and my heart began to beat rapidly in fear. We came upon a backhoe and Isaac began climbing never letting go of my hand. He sat down and pulled me on top of him. Which wasn't a hard fit considering I'm a very small girl no taller than five foot two.

"What is that?" I asked as the shuffling was now around us.

"I don't know."

Isaac grabbed on to the gears and moved us around to follow the noise. Out of nowhere we see a shadow dart across us from the side and Isaac instantly turns us toward the figure. Then suddenly the scariest looking hand grabs onto the grave and I see it has claws.

"Oh, holy hell."

"The hell is that."

Isaac and I said at the same time. The clawed hand disappeared only to leave me breathing heavily.

"Isaac, what do we do?" I asked as I looked at him and his eyes were looking at me with disbelief and shock.

"I-I-I don't…Oh..shi-" Isaac's eyes seemed to see something behind him that registered fear. Isaac unexpectedly pulled me into his arms wrapping me in a bear hug and before I can register why. Isaac and I are falling down into the grave he had been digging. I can hear the backhoe coming down just as we landed with a thud. Isaac still held me in a bear hug; and before I can react Isaac rolled onto me. Shielding my face and body from the shards of glass that fall into the grave. I can feel the tears falling down my cheeks as the fear finally takes control of me. I didn't want to die this way. If I wanted to die I was going to decide how it happened. Isaac looked at me and places his shaky hand on my cheek and with his thumb rubs off my tears.

"It's okay; I'm going to get you out of her safely, okay?" Isaac reassured me and I nodded at him through watery eyes. He slowly got up and pulled me up with him. He pulled me to a corner and I looked up to see a figure leaping over the grave. It was like the one I'd encountered earlier and I gasped.

"Oh, my god!" I whispered through shaky breathes and tears began to fall down my cheeks. "It's that thing again." Isaac pulled me into his arms and cooed me.

"It's okay Autumn. I'm just going to take a look." Isaac said as he pulled away. I grabbed on to Isaac's hand and tugged him down.

"Isaac, don't. Please. Don't. Please." I pleaded. I was deathly afraid of what was out there and what it could possibly do to us. I could feel the tears slowly making their way down my cheeks. Isaac's panicked face visibly softened and he leaned down his eyes searching mine. I couldn't help but feel lost in his blue eyes. I'd never seen eyes that beautiful. They really did look like gems.

"Shit, if I die. I want to at least have done this." Isaac's rushed words confused me and just as confusing and unexpectedly his lips are on mine.

The softness of his lips are a pleasant surprise and I suddenly find myself closing my eyes and kissing him back. The kiss is gentle and soft. I'd never been kissed that way and I had been kissed and screwed by many. That was something I wasn't proud of but it went hand in hand with my breakdown. I wasn't ever kissed like this. It was always forceful and lust driven. This one wasn't and I couldn't help but like it.

I ran a shaky hand through Isaac's curls and let myself relinquish in his kiss. Isaac's hand caressed my cheek gently and I couldn't help the small moan of contempt that left my mouth. Isaac reluctantly pulled away from me and I slowly opened my eyes to see him staring at me wide eyed. I smiled at the way his eyes were so wide with surprise and awe.

"Smooth. Real smooth, Lahey." I smiled shakily. Isaac's face was scarlet as he smiled. Digging noises suddenly filled the air and our moment was broken.

"I-I'm gonna check." Isaac began but I grabbed on to his hand.

"No. Isaac, please." I began to plead again but Isaac gave my hand a gentle squeeze and then let go. I watched him stand beside the wall of dirt and could see that he could easily pull himself about an inch or two and could see over easily. Wow, he really was extremely tall. It just wasn't because I was tiny.

Isaac gasped and fell back on to the ground. I scurried toward him and held onto his hand in fear.

"What did you see?" I asked through a shaky voice. Isaac turned to look at me and his eyes were fear struck.

He opened his mouth to answer my question but suddenly the backhoe began to be pulled up. I let out a small shriek and Isaac instantly pulled himself and I to a corner. He pulled me behind him and guarded me protectively. I grabbed onto his arm and held on tightly. I could feel my heartbeat in my ears as I looked up at the backhoe I began to experience tunnel vision. Isaac looked down at me and I stared into his beautiful terror filled eyes. I felt my stomach flutter and I didn't know if it was fear or something else that was making me react this way. My vision began to get smaller and darker as I continued to stare at Isaac. He must have suspected something because before I went into to total darkness I could hear Isaac calling out my name.

* * *

"Gia! Breakfast is ready!" I hear my nana yell as I eye myself up and down in the mirror. Back home I would have never given two thoughts about what I wore to school simply because everybody was stuck up snobs. Yet as I got up this morning I found myself actually wanting to look presentable for once. So here I stand in a pair of blue jeans that hug my long legs like a glove, a burgundy spaghetti strap halter top that leaves enough wiggle room so I can breathe with a white blazer to go over the top. I have my curly brown locks pulled into a simple side pony over my left shoulder with minimal make-up covering my face. My dark brown eyes pop against the white of the blazer and the whole outfit really accentuates the little curves I have. It just might be a good day after all. "Gia!"

"I'm coming!" I yell pulling on my ratty chucks because let's face it I can't go anywhere without them. I snatch my messenger bag from the bed as I hurry down the stairs to the kitchen.

"It's about time you pulled your tookus out of bed," nana smiles warmly at her place near the counter. "You look beautiful darling," she compliments eyeing my outfit.

"Not as gorgeous as you," I sing grabbing an apple as I give her a kiss on the cheek. "I have to go or I'll be late. I'll be home later, if you need anything, call me." I say giving her the eye as she waves me off.

"I will be fine. It's not like I've been taking care of myself for almost five decades or anything," she rolls her eyes playfully making me grin.

"Later nans! Love you!" I call over my shoulder as I run out the door.

* * *

"Isaac, you've got a lot of explaining to do." A man who might I say looked rather angry came stalking toward Isaac and myself. I took in how Isaac's posture visibly stiffened.

"Dad, I-I-I…it wa-"I interrupted Isaac and stood before him.

"Mr. Lahey, I presume." Isaac's father looked down at me with disdain evident behind his glasses.

"Who the hell are you? A delinquent?" His voice held pure condescendence. I crossed my arms and arched my eyebrow.

"Autumn Monroe and yes, I am a delinquent. I snuck into the cemetery and almost got killed by whatever the hell was out here." I answered truthfully. "Your son, Isaac, kept me safe." I said as I placed my hand on Isaac's arm. His father glanced down at my hand and chuckles.

"You can't be interested in my son. He is weak and you sweetheart are anything but weak." I narrow my eyes at his response. "Come on son, you could at least pick someone who isn't the towns' mental case." My eyes instantly bulge out of the sockets. I take a step toward the man with my fist itching to make a connection with his face but before I can do it.

"Autumn, sweetheart." Dad's voice comes echoing behind me. He places his hand on my shoulder. "Do we have a problem here?" Dad asks looking at Mr. Lahey with deadly eyes.

"Actually, yes. Your daughter snuck into the cemetery." Mr. Lahey looked down at me with a smirk. "So, I think I'm going to have to press charges." Dad lets go of my shoulder and walked up to Mr. Lahey clearly towering over him considering Dad is about an inch taller than Isaac. He whispered something into Mr. Lahey's ears causing him to stiffen clenching his jaw and looking at me angrily. I looked to Isaac who couldn't even look at me. I grabbed onto his arm and gave it a light squeeze causing him to finally meet my stare.

"Thank you." I mouthed to him causing Isaac's eyes to perk up in surprise.

"Miss Monroe and Mr. Lahey." Sheriff Stilinski pronounces Isaac's last name as 'La-Hey' as in hey how's it going.

"It's Lahey, Isaac Lahey." Isaac corrects Sheriff Stilinski who smiles apologetically in return.

"You work for your father Isaac?" Sheriff Stilinski looked at Isaac who was about to answer but is cut off by his asshat of a dad.

"When he's not in school. Which is where he needs to be in twenty minutes." Isaac's father's voice is over condescending and I began to understand that was his only tone of voice.

"Yeah, I understand." Sheriff looked to me and smiled.

"Autumn, can you explain why you were here tonight?"

"She was trespassing that's what she was doing." Mr. Lahey spat out not looking at me. The Sheriff rolled his eyes but looked back at the unbelievably rude man.

"Would you like to press charges?" Mr. Lahey arches his eyebrow ready to give out no doubt a yes but fortunately Dad intercedes.

"No, that won't be happening. Will it Mr. Lahey?" Dad stands tall looking at Mr. Lahey with eyes that scream 'try me'. I beam with pride as I look at Mr. Lahey who is seething with anger.

"Are we almost done here? Isaac needs to get to school." Sheriff Stilinski let out a sigh of frustration.

"I've got a missing teenage girl, and our k - 9 unit led us here. She's not wearing any clothes, and if she's out here tonight, and the temperature really drops -"

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't see anything." Isaac hastily interrupts the Sheriff.

"Trust me, if he saw a naked girl outside a computer screen, he'd remember." Mr. Lahey chuckled annoyingly and I turned to look at him, but not before I see Isaac's terribly red embarrassed face. His eyes wouldn't meet mine and I felt myself become enraged. How dare he so coolly belittle his son.

"Oh, and as if you've seen a women off your computer screen lately. That is highly doubtful." The words dripped out my mouth with venom and I let out a dry evil sounding chuckle at the sleaze ball. Isaac's eyes looked up at me and smiled brightly a total complete opposite to his father's reaction to my words. I felt Dad's hand lay upon my shoulder protectively as Mr. Lahey watched me with his eyes in slits. He really looked like a lizard at the moment and it kind of irked me.

"You really need to get your little girl under control. She seems to be a bit crazy and unpredictable." Mr. Lahey's words once again caused me anger for his words seemed to have a double meaning. Dad took a step forward and tsk'd the man like he was a child who just stole the last cookie from the cookie jar.

"Remember Lahey, what we talked about. I don't think you'd want that to happen and if you keep speaking this way to my daughter it will." Dad's voice was eerily calm and it caused Isaac and myself to look at each other with quizzical expression on our faces. Isaac's eyes seemed to light up at the prospect of his father getting what he deserved. The Sheriff cleared his throat ending the epic stare down of Dad and Mr. Lahey.

"How'd you get that black eye, Isaac?" Sheriff Stilinski asked looking at Mr. Lahey for a split second. Looking at Isaac's reaction for a split second he looked scared. His father was a dick. He was the one who gave him that black eye. No one deserved to be hit like that.

"School." Isaac answered.

"School fight?" Sheriff asked again clearly not believing his answers. Isaac's face instantly paled and I knew what I was going to do wasn't what I wanted to happen. But, I had to save Isaac the way he had saved me last night and then cared for me after I blacked out.

"Lacrosse. Isaac here plays lacrosse." I said as I placed a hand on Isaacs forearm giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance. The answer seemed to steer Sheriff Stilinski away and his eyes beamed with pride and so did his smile.

"Lacrosse? You play for Beacon Hills?" The question was pretty enthusiastic and I smiled up at the man who looked so happy.

"My son plays for the team. Well, I mean, he - he's on the team. He doesn't typically play. Not yet, anyway." I watched as the Sheriff talks enthusiastically about his son. I wondered if I know his son. The Sheriff's demeanor changed and suddenly he looked concerned as he looked at Isaac. "It's, uh - Something wrong, Isaac?"

I looked up at Isaac to see him staring off into the woods but when I looked there was no one there. I looked back up at Isaac and saw he was looking at me nervously. I arched my eyebrow, but he gave me a small smile instead.

"No. Oh, no, sorry. I was just remembering, I actually have a morning practice to get to." Isaac answered the Sheriff as he slowly looked away from me and back to the man in charge.

"Just one more question. You guys get many grave robberies here?" I looked to Isaac who was shaking his head.

"A few. Usually, they just take stuff like jewelry." Isaac answered truthfully this time.

"What'd this one take?"

"A liver." The answer still made my stomach turn and I grabbed my stomach.

"Yeah, that still totally makes me want to hurl." I answered with distaste.

* * *

"Isaac! Wait up!" I yelled after Isaac's running figure. He stopped and looked around to make sure his father wasn't watching. His face and body visibly relaxed when it was apparent his father wasn't watching.

"I can give you a ride to school." Isaac looked down at his bike and up at me.

"Thanks but I got to get there now. I've got a morning practice." Isaac began to climb onto his bike. "Exactly, get in my car and let me give you a ride. The least I can do for keeping me safe last night." Isaac cheeks blushed scarlet and I wondered if he was thinking about the kiss we shared. I smiled and winked at the shy boy causing his scarlet cheeks to reach new heights in the color charts.

"My bike. I need it." Isaac said as he looked down at his bike in disdain. I smiled brightly at him because I knew I had him in the bag.

"I already talked to my Dad. He said he'd take it to the school for you." I answered confidently and smiled at the boy who was now looking at me with a shy smile.

"Okay." He said as he hiked his backpack on his back.

"Okay." I repeated his answer but smiled brightly as I said it. I couldn't help the flutter that took residence in my tummy. I guess it wasn't fear. Crap.

* * *

I smile wide at the red brick building looming in front of me. It's not nearly the size of my old school which was two times bigger with three times the kids, but I'm not complaining. As I walk down the sidewalk I glance around at the teens filing into the school. I'm pleased to find no designer skirts or polo shirts adorning their bodies as they chatter happily with everyone around them. Nor is there a group of overly dressed girls waiting by the front doors for me with sneers turning up their lips. This is definitely my new beginning.

"Here's a dollar," I vaguely hear someone say as I come upon a good looking guy with chiseled features giving a dollar to a man digging in the trash. I feel my heart soar at the kindness this guy is showing. "Go find another parking lot to die in." He continues making me halt completely and gap at him. Did he really just say that? Then to make me dislike him a little more he yells security pointing to the man before sauntering off.

"Dick," I mutter glaring at his retreating back as I walk up to the man. His hair is a shaggy tangled mess and dirt covers his clothes and face. The despair is evident in his dark eyes and it makes my stomach twist into knots. "Hi," I smile warmly when the man looks up startled. He doesn't say anything as he hangs his head and starts to walk away. "Wait!" I yell drawing the attention of those around me, not that I care. I quickly catch up to the man jumping in front of him so he has no choice, but to face me. "I'm not trying to get you kicked out I promise." I breathe out bending at the waist to catch my breath. "My god why did you have to run?" I gasp chuckling when I catch his lip twitch in response. "My name is Gia, what's yours?" I ask kindly holding out my hand. I wait patiently as he eyes me suspiciously before letting his eyes dart around the area like he's waiting for someone to pop out and grab him.

"Aaron," he whispers hesitantly taking my hand making me smile.

"Nice to meet you Aaron," I grin shaking his hand. I catch the surprise flicker through his eyes when I continue speaking to him. "Listen about what that guy said; don't let him get you down. He's an asshole that had no right to say those things to you. He hasn't been through what you have and therefore has no room to judge." I tell him reaching into my bag and pulling out a twenty. "Trust me though, life may seem like crap now, but it does get better. It just takes a little time, but you've made it this far and I suspect you'll make it all the way." I hear the bell ring as I take Aaron's hand placing the twenty in his palm. "It was really nice to meet you Aaron. I hope everything works out for you." I nod squeezing his hand ignoring the look of pure shock on his face. I step around him and start my trek into the building feeling the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I turn my head expecting to find Aaron watching me, but I find the chocolate brown eyes of a boy instead. He's watching me intently a look of confusion on his face as a chord of familiarity strikes in me. However, I can't seem to place him before the school doors shut behind me.

* * *

**_Thank you for taking the time to read our fan fiction. Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)) You should also check out my co-author PC 608's profile. She has some killer stories on there. My fav is her TVD fanfic. It's pretty freaking BAD-A! If you'd like to see our character face claims, outfits, and possible sneak peaks check out our profiles and follow us on Tumblr and Polyvore. Thank you again for reading. MUCH LOVE XOXO_**


	2. Chapter Two: Lonely Is The Night Part 2

**_Hello, everyone! Just a friendly reminder that this is a collaboration piece with my good friend PC 608! We'd just like to thank you for taking the time out of your day to read our fanfic. We really appreciate it and love each and everyone of you._**

* * *

**Disclaimer: We do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters affiliated with the show. We do however own our OCs'.**

* * *

**Summary**

Autumn Monroe, resident queen bee and bitch, comes back to Beacon Hills after a much needed break to find things aren't how they used to be. For instance, she no longer runs the school as her former 'best friend' and now enemy, Lydia Martin, has taken her place. Autumn will stop at nothing to destroy Lydia's life like Lydia destroyed hers.

Gia Anderson is the new girl with high hopes for her new life in Beacon Hills. She's ready to take on life away from her overbearing family and start fresh, but things prove to be a little difficult when things start to happen around town. And she's not the only that notices. Gia and Autumn may be the unlikeliest of friends, but they will learn that not every thing about Beacon Hills is what it seems.

* * *

**Lonely Is The Night**

**Part Two**

The hallways are packed full of students waiting until the last possible second to go to class. I can't blame them as I search for my locker; even I'm feeling a little queasy about walking into first period. This is the first time I've ever had the chance to make a first impression. Back home everyone knew me as one of the Anderson sisters; they judged me before they even knew me. At least here the people will judge me on the real me, not the person they expect me to be.

I eventually find my locker in the thick of the chaos. A group of girls stand between me and my destination as I look for another way around them. I see no other choice, but to plow right through them. So that's what I do as I keep muttering apologies and taking their glares with grace before I collide with my locker. I smile brightly doing a triumphant fist pump in the air Judd Nelson style.

"Nicely done," I hear a feminine voice say. I look next to me in surprise to find a girl no older than myself with pretty black hair. She's smiling kindly at me through dark eyes and I can't help an even bigger grin from splitting my face.

"Thank you! It comes with years of practice," I nod holding out my hand. "My name's Gia."

"Allison," the girl laughs taking my extended hand and giving it a shake. "You're new here?" She asks while I open my locker and throw my books inside.

"Yeah, this is my first day." I mumble momentarily distracted looking for my chemistry book.

"Do you like it so far?" She asks just as I spot the book I need. I quickly grab it kicking my locker closed with my foot. I turn my full attention back on Allison as I speak.

"Oh yeah, I used to go to a private school in Boston so this is a reprieve." I nod watching her do the same.

"Yeah I bet. I went to a private school for a few months about a year ago. It's a very different environment that's for sure." She agrees smiling at me. "So do you know what class you have first?" I hold up my chemistry book.

"Chem with Mr. Harris," I sigh looking down the hallway, "which is where I should be heading now."

"Okay it was really nice to meet you. If you need anything feel free to ask me. I'm always around." Allison informs me causing a decent amount of glee to shoot through my veins.

"Will do," I smile walking in the opposite direction. _Hells yeah, first potential friend encounter of the day, let's shoot for at least five more_, I think as I find Mr. Harris's classroom. I take a deep breath before I walk inside. Instantly, all the chattering dies down as every set of eyes in the room turn to me. _Shit._

"Hey over here!" I hear someone yell as I zero in on the boy I saw earlier. He's waving wildly at me like he's trying to wave down a plane. I bite back my chuckle as I move around the room to the empty seat beside him.

"Thank you," I sigh appreciatively twisting to face him.

"It's no problem," he gives me a boyish grin that lights up his baby face. I notice his high cheekbones and uneven jaw giving him a rugged appeal. He's good looking I'll give him that, but there's just something about him I can't place.

"Have we met before?" I ask curiously narrowing my eyes as I trail my gaze lower. Man does he have a nice body. Very lean and muscular…oh! I snap my fingers lifting my eyes back to his rather embarrassed face. "Now I remember you," I smile cheekily as he gasps softly. "I have to say I almost didn't recognize you with clothes on." I laugh covering my mouth to stifle the giggles.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that." He chuckles nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't usually do that."

"Hey no judgment here," I hold up my hands, "if you got it flaunt it." I smirk causing another slight chuckle to escape his lips.

"My name's Scott," he greets holding out his hand.

"Gia," I smile way to wide for a mere introduction. "So I'm going to assume that was your girlfriend's house you were sneaking out of?" I ask casually trying to keep the conversation flowing. There's something about this boy I like.

"Yeah," he breathes a goofy smile turning up his lips. I frown despite myself at how happy he looks. However his moment is soon broken as a kid I've never met before flies into the room. I watch in amusement as he falls into the seat just behind Scott, his books flying everywhere. "Seriously, Stiles?" Scott asks in disbelief as I bend down to retrieve his loose papers.

"Listen I have something to tell you," he begins fidgeting in his seat as he can't seem to stay still. "It's about last…" he trails off his eyes finally focusing on me as I hand him his papers.

"You dropped these," I smile placing them in front of him as he gaps at me. "You're name is Stiles? That's an awesome name," I laugh lightly focusing my attention on this strange boy.

"T-thanks," he finally speaks up. "And you are?" He asks as I open my mouth to tell him, but Scott beats me to the punch.

"Her name's Gia," he smiles turning warm chocolate brown eyes on me. "She's new here."

"Thank you for pointing that out, captain obvious." Stiles rolls his eyes as I bite back a snicker. "Where did you come from?" He asks suspiciously catching me by surprise.

"Boston."

"Explains the accent," Stiles mutters furrowing his eyebrows.

"Stiles," Scott scolds glancing at me with apologetic eyes. I wave him off silently saying its fine.

"Scott…" Stiles begins tapering off as his attention refocuses on the door. I follow his curious gaze only to find a girl with long blond hair and deep blue eyes standing in the doorway. A hush has fallen over the class as they openly stare at her. I can see why as she stands poised looking for an empty seat. She looks like a forced to be reckoned with as confidence drips from her. She looks determined as she zeros in on the seat behind me causing one syllable to spill from Stile's lips.

"Shit."

* * *

The class fell silent as I walked through the threshold of my first class of the day. Great. They were all staring at me wide eyed and I knew that I had to play it cool. Everyone was waiting to see me break but I wasn't. I straightened my posture and held my head high as I scanned the room for an empty seat. My eyes finally came upon an empty seat on the right side of the room next to a boy with pale skin, hair buzzed clean off, and he was staring at me with an expression crossed between dumbfounded and fear. I smiled to myself at how much my presence seemed to cause him discomfort. _Easy prey._ I smirked as I strutted toward my seat and happened to see the faces on the pair in front of my seat.

The boy was eyeing me cautiously with his deep brown eyes that complemented his tanned skin and baby face. _Cute. _I looked to find a dark brown haired girl with a petite face and a dazzling smile accompanying her already sweet demeanor. _Wait, is she smiling at me? _The thought made me falter a bit but I regained myself and I smiled toward the girl who suddenly looked to perk up at my response. I wouldn't admit this to anyone but it was nice to have someone openly smile kindly at me. I looked toward the boy that sat beside my empty seat and could clearly see his leg bopping up and down in nervousness. I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my lips as I took the seat beside the boy who was trying desperately not to look at me. I placed my hands on the table before me and entwined them to clasp loosely together. My dark pink glittered nail polish shined brightly and complimented my creamy colored skin nicely. Whispers began to erupt around me and I could faintly hear them.

"She's crazy. I heard she was in a mental asylum." A girl's voice whispered beside our table. I clasped my hands tightly together trying to keep my cool. I wasn't going to lose it today. Today was make it or break it and I wasn't going to break.

"She's a crazy bitch! Remember when she had that breakdown last year and beat up Greenberg? Talk about unstable." The other girl said rather loudly. I didn't want to remember my break down and I sure as hell didn't want to remember how I'd taken down Greenberg, Tyler, and Jim. Being a black belt in Karate and mastering Jujitsu was one of the highlights of my preteen and early teenage years. It was something I still practiced as part of my therapy. I slightly cocked my head to the side and plastered on a fake smile as I looked down at my nails.

"So…umm…uh…" I turned to see the spazy boy rub his hands together as he struggled to form words. I let out a chuckle at his nervous twitch that had taken residence in his tightly clasped hands.

"I'm Autumn Monroe. I'm sure you know who I am but I don't know you." I said as I watched as his mouth hung open in awe. "Aren't you going to tell me your name or do I just have to call you Sid?" The boy looked at me with the same expression of awe and I didn't like it. He is acting like if I'd sprouted hair all over my body. I arched my eyebrow and gave him a quizzical look. That seemed to drive him out of his stupor because he gave me a weak smile.

"Stiles. Me. Stiles." What an odd name to have but hey I was named after a season so who was I to talk. The boy who I now knew as Stiles had pointed to himself as he said his name.

"Me. Jane." I pointed to myself and then pointed at Stiles. "You. Tarzan." I let out a small laugh and the fear in his eye dissipated a bit. He gave me a small real smile and let out a small chuckle.

I looked up at the doorway to see Danny and Jackson stride into the classroom. I met Danny's eye and he smiled brightly at me with a wave. I waved back at the boy and looked at Jackson who was smiling at me as well.

"Good to see you back Autumn." Jackson said with a smile. "Let's talk later, okay?" He said as he walked by our table and to his seat in the table behind us. I nodded my head and smiled.

"Looking forward to it Jacks." The whole class gaped at the interaction between Jackson and I. Shock was clearly plastered on their faces.

Bet they didn't think Jackson would talk to me after trying to kick his ex-girlfriends ass, but what people didn't know was Jackson and I were actually friends before Lydia and Jackson became an item. We've been friends since we were in diapers. I guess you can say that is what spurred Lydia's inferior feelings toward me. He was my friend through my fat days and in my lowest when I had my breakdown. We Skype'd once a week while I was gone but I didn't think Lydia had a clue. Probably still doesn't.

The door to the classroom shut and I turned my attention to the front of the class to see a tall lanky man with raven hair and small squared glasses poised on the bridge of his nose giving off a look of asshole. I rolled my eyes at the luck of my first class of the day was going to be with an ass hat of a teacher. I could always tell when someone was just going to be a jerk. I learned from rehab. Body language was the key to know if a fellow resident was going to bite your head off or going to bombard you with questions. And by looking at the man in front of me with his stiff posture open glare and the invisible stick that was protruding out of his ass was a giveaway.

"One question." Stiles whispered next to me. I turned to look at him and arched my left eyebrow with a smirk on my lips. "Why Sid?" Stiles asked clearly perplexed as to why I'd refer to him as Sid.

"Don't tell me you missed the best show of our childhood." I said eyeing him as he looked at me with wonder. "Hey, Arnold. You know Sid the one who always seemed a bit too paranoid." Stiles' eyes lit up at my words I smiled and turned back to the front of the class.

"Well then I guess you'd be Rhonda." Stiles whispered and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips.

"We will be taking a pop quiz today." The tone of the teacher's voice was so smug I rolled my eyes again. I was getting the feeling that my eyes were going to fall out with all the eye rolls I was going to be bestowing upon this class. "Except for you two new students. Just sit there and keep your mouths shut." I arched my eyebrow and I could feel an eye roll coming on as he continued to look at us. The nice new girl in front nodded her head giving 'Mr. I've got a giant broom stuck up my ass' an okay. He turned to look at me waiting for my response and when I just openly stared at him with my left eyebrow arched high.

"Miss. Monroe, do you understand?" He called me out in front of everyone. I felt everyone's' eyes on me waiting for my freak out.

"Yes, Mr.?" I said with a smug tone that sounded so similar to his. He looked at me with such disdain I thought he would walk over and get into a full on girl fight with me.

"Harris. Miss. Monroe I think it would be in your best interest to get acquainted with Teachers names and subjects." He said as he handed out the pop quiz. The eye roll made its way out before I could even register the small detail.

"All right, it's causing me severe mental anguish to say this, but he's right." Stiles whispered a little too loudly to the boy in front of us. If he really thought he was whispering he wasn't.

"I know." The boy whispered back. The new girl beside him looked at him through the corner of her eye, probably thinking the same thing as myself. These boys really needed to learn how to whisper.

"What if the next body part she steals is from someone who's still alive?" As soon as the words hit my ear I stiffened. Body part. Still Alive. Did they know what attacked Isaac and myself last night?

"This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski. If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career." Mr. Harris sudden outburst made me jump out of my thoughts about last night. I looked at Stiles and the boy in front cautiously. If they knew what happened last night or what it or who it was I needed to know. I wasn't crazy. Well most of the time, but I knew I wasn't crazy last night. I needed to befriend these two.

"Can you do that?" Stiles asked with disbelief.

"Well, there it is again. Your voice. Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. I'll see you at 3:00 for detention." The words so effortlessly and venomously flowed out of his mouth. My jaw dropped in anger at how he was belittling his student. The boy who seemed to be his friend turned to look at him. "You too, Mr. McCall?" He spat out.

"NO, sir."

"You can't speak to him like that." I said with venom lacing every word. Mr. Harris's eyes narrowed on me drilling holes into my head, but I kept my gaze locked onto his. I could hear a few collective gasps from the students.

"Oh, is that right Miss. Monroe?"

"Yes, you shouldn't belittle a student that way. No, I take that back you shouldn't belittle **anyone** that way." I gritted out.

"Actually, I can. Because in here this is my classroom and my rules. I'm the dictator, the leader, the king, the boss however you want to see it. So, yes I can speak to anyone in this class however I please." Mr. Harris all but yelled at me. I didn't bat an eyelash at the man as he spoke about how he felt so highly of himself.

"I see. Sorry, your **highness**." I said with a smirk plastered across my face. Mr. Harris's face turned bright red with anger. Whispering began around us and I could hear Jackson clearing his throat trying to get me to look at him.

"That's it detention with Mr. Stilinski." He said as he walked behind his desk. I looked back at Jackson who was shaking his head disapprovingly. I rolled my eyes and looked to see an openly gapping Stiles.

"Thanks. I think." Stiles whispered to me. I smiled at him and nudged his arm with my elbow.

"No problem, Sid." I replied with a smirk.

I heard the screech of a chair and found Jackson rushing out of the classroom at top speed. I turned to look at Danny and he shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

The bell rang signaling this torturously horrible class was over. I grabbed my beige vintage Chanel purse and flung its gold chain strap over my shoulder. I smoothed down my knee length Audrey Hepburn inspired floral dress. One of the many Dad had bought for me as a welcome home gift. I smiled to myself as I looked down at Stiles. "See you at 3 o'clock sharp." I said as I smirked at a stunned Stiles. I walked out the door and sighed a sigh of relief. I had officially made it through my first class. Sure, there were tons of mishaps but at least I made it. I see Danny walking toward me with a smile on his face.

"DanDan." I said as he enveloped me into a hug.

"Autumn." He said as he pulled back. "I see you are channeling the late great Audrey Hepburn. Suits you beautifully." He said as he complimented my ensemble.

"Thank you. I try." I said as I curtsied playfully. "Jacks?" I asked worriedly.

"Honestly, Autumn I don't know where he's at but I'm sure he will come looking for you first thing." Danny said reassuring but I couldn't help but feel like Jackson was in trouble. I knew though that looking for Jackson was out of the question. He hated when people pried and when he was ready to talk he'd come to me.

"Gotta get going. See you at lunch?" Danny asked as he playful nudged me.

"Of course." I replied with a huge smile. I waved goodbye to my friend and walked down the hall.

I spotted the two girls from my chemistry class gossiping rather loudly and looking toward the girl I had come to know as Lydia's new bestie. Allison Argent. An old acquaintance. Considering her dad, Chris, is Dad's best friend and client. So, I've essentially known her all my life. We just never really clicked and plus her family lived all over the place as to where we lived in Beacon Hills all my life.

"Not her sister, her aunt. The one who murdered all those people." The girl spat rather loudly. I watched as Allison tensed up and brought her head down.

"You mean the crazy bitch who killed all those people." The other girl said with a chuckle. I knew that I needed to get closer to Allison to take down Lydia and now seemed like an opportune time.

"This crazy bitch is going to kick your pathetic loser asses because we all know you aren't even on the social radar." I said as I stood in front of the two girls who were looking at me with fear. "Now get the fuck out of my face or I will make your lives ten times as pathetic as they are now." I gave them a look that said I'd kill their social life. The two girls ran off and away from me. I smirked in triumphant and turned to walk toward Allison only to be met by the new girl from Chem. She was smiling at me and her chocolate eyes were filled with warmth and satisfaction.

"Hey, I'm Gia Anderson. New girl." Her voice was just as sweet as her demeanor and she had a cute Boston accent. I'd know that accent anywhere.

"Autumn Monroe. Crazy bitch." I said with a smile which in turn made Gia laugh in response. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and turned to see Allison looking at me through watery grateful eyes.

"Thanks Autumn, you didn't have too." She said and I grabbed her hand in mine feeling truly sorry for her.

"I wanted too. Plus, they had it coming. They called me a crazy bitch. I had to show them how true that was." I said with a chuckle which caused the three of us to let out a small laugh.

* * *

**_Thank you for taking the time to read our fan fiction. Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)) You should also check out my co-author PC 608's profile. She has some killer stories on there. My fav is her TVD fanfic. It's pretty freaking BAD-A! If you'd like to see our character face claims, outfits, and possible sneak peaks check out our profiles and follow us on Tumblr and Polyvore. Thank you again for reading. MUCH LOVE XOXO_**


	3. Chapter Three: Lonely Is The Night Part3

**_Hello, everyone! Just a friendly reminder that this is a collaboration piece with my good friend PC 608! We'd just like to thank you for taking the time out of your day to read our fanfic. We really appreciate it and love each and everyone of you._**

* * *

**Disclaimer: We do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters affiliated with the show. We do however own our OCs'.**

* * *

**_Summary_**

Autumn Monroe, resident queen bee and bitch, comes back to Beacon Hills after a much needed break to find things aren't how they used to be. For instance, she no longer runs the school as her former 'best friend' and now enemy, Lydia Martin, has taken her place. Autumn will stop at nothing to destroy Lydia's life like Lydia destroyed hers.

Gia Anderson is the new girl with high hopes for her new life in Beacon Hills. She's ready to take on life away from her overbearing family and start fresh, but things prove to be a little difficult when things start to happen around town. And she's not the only that notices. Gia and Autumn may be the unlikeliest of friends, but they will learn that not every thing about Beacon Hills is what it seems.

* * *

**Lonely Is The Night**

**Part Three**

"I'm glad you said something to them," I speak up once the laughter dies down. "That was really cool of you." I grin catching Allison nod in agreement out of the corner of my eye.

"They had it coming. Just giving them a reminder as to who I am and showing them if they mess with my friends; they mess with me." She spoke with a confidence I instantly envied. She seemed so sure of everything she did and said. It was admirable.

"It means a lot to me," Allison smiles gratefully. "With everything going on people seem to be avoiding me like the plague." She laughs, but Autumn and I don't join in.

"You know you shouldn't let what they say get to you Allison. I learned a long time ago that the only opinion that matters is your own." I smile encouragingly looking to Autumn. "Plus with Autumn as your friend I highly doubt anyone will have the guts to say another word about you." I giggle softly trying to lighten the mood as the other two chuckle in response.

"You know she's right. People fear me around here. Stick by me ladies. I've got your back." Autumn said with a wink. Me and Allison trade matching looks of amusement and awe as we laugh.

"Well I don't know about you," I say to Allison, "but I feel safer already." I smile genuinely really meaning it.

"I agree," Allison smiles as she looks between the two of us. "I'm really glad I met you two."

"Likewise," I nod looking between the two of them.

Autumn smiles at me and then looks to Allison with a small smile.

"My dad told me about the funeral today. I'm so sorry about Kate. You know she was pretty cool the times we met." Allison's eyes cast down and she nods her head. "I'll be there with my dad so you know if you need a shoulder." Autumn says trying to lighten the mood. I watch as Allison nods appreciatively clearly not looking forward to the afternoon.

"I'm sorry for your loss as well." I say solemnly having heard about her Aunt. It's kind of hard not to when it's all the school can talk about. "If you ever need to talk or need a pint of Ben and Jerry's I can provide both," I grin noticing her eyes brighten at Ben and Jerry's.

"I think I might need both," she laughs focusing her attention on me. "Well since Autumn will already be there, would you like to come with us to the funeral? I know you didn't know my aunt, but I would really appreciate it if you came. You know safety in numbers." She shrugs looking away almost like she's embarrassed.

"Well I've been asked stranger things," I smile nudging her shoulder. "You can count me in." She nods softly hope gleaming in her eyes as she looks at something over my shoulder.

"I better get going, don't want to be late." She sighs smiling at us. "See you guys there." And with that she's walking down the corridor and out of sight.

"Well, Boston it looks like it's just the two of us." Autumn gives my arm a little nudge as she smiles at me. I smile back wondering what her story is. Obviously, I've heard things about her return as well, but I didn't take any of the rumors to heart.

"That it does," I sigh looking at the clock until I think about earlier in Chemistry. "Hey did you hear Scott and Stiles talking earlier in Harris's class? I'm pretty positive I heard the word body part." I say recalling the conversation I had overheard. Scott and Stiles seemed like pretty normal guys, but then again looks can be deceiving. Autumn's posture stiffens as she looks at me with wide eyes, but she clearly recovers effortlessly, but not fast enough for me to not catch her discomfort.

"Yeah, if those two think they know how to whisper they are clearly mistaken." She smiles and looks down at her light pink pointed pumps. "If I tell you something do you promise not to think I'm delusional?" Autumn's voice seems to be a bit worried.

"Of course," I answer without hesitation. Unlike my family I've learned the art of actually hearing people out and going in open-minded. "I'm all ears."

Autumn gently pulls me down the hall and into an empty classroom. She closes the door and makes sure no one is around.

"Last night I snuck into the graveyard. Yeah, I know weird but I was bored, but that's not important." She runs her hands over her dress as she lets out a sigh. "When I was there something tried to attack myself and this boy Isaac who works there. Whatever it was stole a liver from one of the graves. Like literally dug up a grave and stole a liver." Her face looked a bit pale as the words left her mouth.

"You are probably thinking I'm crazy like the rest of the school now and I'll be the first to admit it. I am crazy. I took down three grown boys last year but I'm better." Autumn looked at me dead in the eye. "I saw its hand and it had claws. Fucking claws!" She never broke contact as the words tumbled out of her mouth. I feel myself go slack jaw before I quickly close my mouth. I shake my head processing everything she just said. Cemetery, stolen liver, and claws…yeah there is no piecing this together.

"Okay first off," I say holding up my pointer finger, "I don't think you're crazy." I smile softly as she lets out an audible sigh in relief. "Second," I hold up another finger, "if you took down three grown men you have **got** to show me how you did it. That's some buffy shit right there." I grin causing a small laugh to escape her otherwise tense body. "And thirdly, a liver was stolen from a grave by something with claws." I tap my chin thinking it over. "Like an animal claw or a serious only in movies kind of claw?"

"Oh, I'm a black belt and I've mastered Jujitsu. So, if you're ever down I could teach you a bit. Still practice at least three times a week." She lets out a little chuckle and flips her hair. "Totally getting off topic, sorry. I tend to do that, but back to the original topic. You don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that." Autumn's whole demeanor seems to have relaxed as she smiles at me. Clearly I can see the grateful glint in her eye. "I know people say there has been a weird mountain lion problem but these weren't animal claws. They were claws, like in a fucking bad horror movie, claws." She shakes her head as if trying to erase the image from her head. I maul over her words the churning in my gut not ceasing for a moment.

"Okay that's pretty damn awesome and I will definitely take you up on that offer." I smile happily referring to her hidden talent. "And as for the claws, mountain lions are known to be more afraid of us then we are of them. Plus I've never heard of one digging up a grave for only a liver." I frown not liking where this is going. "I don't have any other idea of what it could be though. I mean is my mind instantly going to the classic horror movies I watched as a child? Yes it is, but I'm really hoping I'm wrong in the general direction I think this could be heading." I mumble the last part as I lean against the desk.

"Oh fucking hell! Please, tell me you aren't thinking what I think you're thinking because last night wasn't a full moon." Autumn's words are as rushed as it seems her brain is working. The way she is pacing as I lean against the desk clearly gives me the hint her mind is pacing just as fast. Her hands are shaking nervously and I know it is something she has been thinking about in the back of her head but didn't want to say it aloud.

"Right, that is very true…" I pause really looking at the girl in front of me. She, just like myself, does not want to consider that werewolves could possibly be real, but if both of us are thinking it, that has to mean something…right? "Alright," I say loudly trying to build up my courage as I push myself off the desk. I move until I'm poised in front of Autumn halting her fast pacing. "I think before we jump to any conclusions, we should do some research. Like look into the animal attacks and any other strange cases that may have happened, but went unnoticed." I say walking over to the desk and opening the drawer finding pencil and paper. I quickly scribble down what I just mentioned so not to forget. "Then possibly do some late night sleuthing around town if it comes to that."

"Okay, well that sounds pretty reasonable. I love the sleuthing part. I can do that. I'm really good at things like that. Observing, stealth, manipulation and my wits are all my best qualities. How do you think I was popular for some many years?" Autumn smiled with a crazed happy look to her. No wonder people fear her; this girl's best qualities are that of someone who seems to have fought for everything she's ever wanted. And it doesn't seem like materialistic things are hard for her to acquire considering she's decked out in Chanel. "I'm down. Partners?" Autumn extends her hand toward me.

"Partners!" I beam grasping her hand and giving it a firm shake. Its right around then the bell rings as students flood the hallways. I grasp the strap of my messenger bag tighter as I head toward the door. "Hey maybe after the funeral you can show me where you saw the claw? There might be some clues or something there that the cops missed." I reason stopping at the door.

"Sounds like a plan, partner." Autumn says as she nods her head with a smile that shows off her perfectly white teeth. She then fixes her blond hair and straightens her posture. "Gotta look to kill." She says as she strides passed me with a smile upon her face and glint of crazy in her eyes.

* * *

I lightly tapped my perfect pink glittered nail on the table as I looked up at the clock awaiting the time to pass. I could see the seconds hand getting closer to the twelve and it seemed that Stiles was doing the same as well. His whole posture was twitching with anticipation. It made me lightly smirk at his childish antics. He reminded me of a small boy when he behaved in such spazzy dorky ways, but it was nice to see someone act like a normal adolescent. Versus being around people whose problems lied deeply in psychosis. I nudged his shoulder and he abruptly turned toward me.

"I've noticed that you either got to empty the can, drop a deuce, got an inch that needs a scratchen, or all three." I whisper and watch Stiles face go from shock to horror and then contemplation. I smirked and looked back at the clock to see it strike the twelve. Stiles must have done the same because he jumped up from his seat and abruptly grabbed his books. I began to grab my purse and few books.

"Sit." Mr. Harris's annoying condescending voice breaks me from my task. I looked up to see a smirk on his face.

"What, but it's been an hour." Stiles flabbergasted tone is mirroring my face. I'm beginning to hate this man so much. I will take him down or make him my bitch.

"Oh-but I can." I watch as Mr. Harris looked at Stiles with utter disdain and I slowly pull out my phone. "You see, Stiles, since your father was so judicious in his dealings with me, I've decided to make you my personal project for the rest of the semester. You are going to benefit from all the best that strict discipline has to offer. Now - sit down, before I decide to keep you here all night." Stiles slowly sits down accepting his fate while sit and continue to look at Mr. Harris with a smirk.

"Sit, Miss Monroe." I cock my head to the side and arch my eyebrow. "Is that so Miss Monroe? Well then I guess I will just have to talk to the guidance counselor and explain to her how you have been exhibiting some major emotional problems. All in the first day back. I don't think that would look so well on your record; especially after your little breakdown and year off from school. I don't think you'd want to return to the sunny pastors of Tennessee, now would you?" Mr. Harris's words hold the threat I was hoping for. I slowly pull my phone out from behind my back and expose the red blinking button indicating he had been recorded. His face goes blank and he takes a few steps forward.

"Ah-ah-ah." I shake my index finger. "Mr. Harris what do you mean. I've been an exemplary student today. I took the hour of detention I didn't even deserve especially considering my mental condition. It is to be expected and tolerated at best." Mr. Harris looked between myself and at a seemingly confused, but astonished Stiles. "Now, shall we Stiles?" I asked him extending my hand out toward the doorway. Stiles smiled up at me and grabbed his books. I grabbed my two books and purse and walked toward the door with a smiling Stiles behind me and an angry looking Mr. Harris.

"Oh, and I'd advise you to speak better to people because you just never know who could be listening." I shook the now stopped recording phone and smiled. "Mr. Harris remember my Daddy is THE top defense lawyer in the state and he can make even the sickest men look like angels. So, you can imagine what it'd be like going up against him." I said with a smirk and strutted out the door.

"Oh my GOD! That was totally awesome! You're like Mara Jaden!" Stiles excitedly compliments me.

"I'm awesome enough to be compared to Luke Skywalker's wife and one true love?" I questioned the now once again stunned boy.

"You know about Star Wars? You read the comics?" Stiles rambled on as we walked out of the school.

"Yeah since I was like eleven. It's no big deal." I state as I walked toward my car. Stiles stopped walking and I turned to see him staring at me openly stunned.

"Uhhh…yeah…no big deal." Stiles rubbed the back of his neck.

"May the force be with you." I said with a smirk as I turned around and walked to my car.

* * *

Gia will be happy to hear I might just be getting closer to more info. I smirked at the last thought. Who knew that meeting and possibly befriending the new girl would be so much fun.

I smoothed down my black vintage inspired dress and pulled on my black fur trimmed cardigan as I watched the reporters bombard Allison and her family. I looked to my father to see his dark brown hair sleeked into a nice comb over and his black suit looking sharp on his not so bad figure. I swear Dad's a catch and Mom was lucky to have ever had him.

"Dad, what are all these sleazy reporters doing here?" I asked as I placed my hand over his arm. He patted my hand gently.

"Gerard is trying to make a statement. I swear that man is something else." I arched my eyebrow at my father's mention of Allison's grandfather. He hardly ever showed love to his children from what I'd seen. I honestly thought he would have only sent a flower arrangement and a card, but showing up was something I didn't expect. Dad pulled me toward the mob of reporters taking photos.

_"Mr. Monroe do you have anything to say?"_

_ "Can we speak to the Argents?"_

_ "Do you have a statement?"_

Dad ignored the reporters and pulled me safety through their trenches. I sighed with relief as we made it toward the trio of Argents. Allison and her parents turned to look at me with big smiles considering they were at a funeral.

"Autumn, dear, you look beautiful. Thank you for coming." Victoria Argent said as she pulled me into a hug. I smiled and hugged the stern woman. I always liked her even though she could be a bit scary.

"Thank you for coming Autumn. I'm sure it will help Allison having a friend around." Chris Argent said as he motioned to Allison. "Now, come here and give your Uncle a hug. It's been a long time." Chris chuckled lightly as he pulled me into his arms. I hugged him back and smiled at Allison who was looking mortified.

"It's really great to see all of you. I've missed you all very much. Allison and I already had talked about me being here for her." I said as I grabbed onto her hand. Chris and Victoria both smiled happily as they saw myself and Allison holding hands. They had always wanted us to be best friends, but when we were younger Allison and I just couldn't get along.

"Hey! Let me through! I swear I was invited to come!" I hear Gia's voice call out causing Allison and I to look over to the crowd. She was being held back by one of the deputies.

"I'm gonna go get her." I let go of Allison's hand and strut towards the deputy who is rudely handling the girl. I tap on his shoulder and see relief flash across Gia's eyes.

"Excuse me." I tap on his shoulder again and watch as he turns to me with a smirk that starts to dissolve as he takes in who I am.

"Yes, Miss. Monroe." His voice shakes a bit as he looks beyond me to possibly see Dad staring at him. I wouldn't put it passed that man to be staring him down he's got eyes in the back of his head.

"My friend here, Gia Anderson, was invited by Allison Argent. So, if I were you and wanted to keep my job; I'd let her through." I replied with snark. The deputy turned to Gia and apologized as he let her through.

"Thanks," Gia mutters straightening out her simple black dress. "I thought I was going to have to army crawl my way up here." She shakes her head a little annoyed about being man handled. I grabbed the girls hand in mine and pulled her closer to me.

"I think I might have gotten the shaved headed boy Stiles into maybe possibly being my friend." I whispered to her as we slowly made our way back to Allison.

"Oh that's perfect!" She hisses excitedly. "I saw Scott naked so I think we are on that level." She laughs softly leaning in closer to me. "With each of us taking a boy we should be able to gather some sort of information from them."

"That's the cutie that sat next to you in chemistry, right? Mmm…I bet that was a gorgeous site." Seeing how her cheeks slightly pinked it was and to reassure what I was thinking Gia nodded her head. I let out a chuckle and pull her toward the crowd.

"Hey, look who I rescued from the sea of ass hats." I said to Allison as I held onto Gia.

"Thanks for coming it really means a lot. I don't know how I could have done this alone. I could've really used my best friend, but she's kind of missing, like literally missing, at the moment. So thank you both for being here for me." Allison said with a grateful smile plastered on her face. Gia nodded in understanding and I mimicked her movements. So, Lydia was the missing girl the Sheriff was talking about. My eyes widened. I clutched onto Gia's hand causing her to look at me.

"Lydia is involved. You probably don't know who she is but I do and she is somehow involved. I just know it." I whispered franticly and unlike the two boys from earlier I knew how to whisper.

"That's the missing girl everyone is talking about, right?" Gia asks continuing when I give her a curt nod. "Well if I remember right when Stiles and Scott were talking about the body parts today they mentioned a _**she**_. Do you think they mean Lydia?" She asks her eyes widening with the thought. I had heard Lydia had been attacked and kind of went crazy at school but I really didn't get details. If I wasn't too preoccupied with what happened last night I would have been on my A game and put it together sooner. Lydia couldn't be what we think we are dealing with, could she?

"Christoper." I heard the voice of Gerard. I looked to the left from where Gia and I stood behind Allison and there stood Gerard.

"I'm so sorry." Victoria said to Gerard as she hugged him. Gerard gave her a curt nod and walked forward.

"Gregory is this Autumn?" Gerard said with a smile. I remembered this man since I was a little girl always coming to my father for counsel. He was always saying stuff like you should consider her to become part of the cause. Whatever that meant.

"Yes, Gerard this is Autumn." Dad motioned for me to come forward. "Come here Autumn." I looked to Gia who was smiling but I could see the confusion on her face and as well as Allison's. I walked toward my father and met him next to the man I could never forget.

"Hello Gerard. I'm sorry about Kate." I said as he eyed me. He looked like he was sizing me up and wondering if I could take him down.

"Autumn that is very kind of you. Thank you. It seems as if you and my granddaughter have finally become friends." He said motioning to Allison who looked confused and stunned.

"Yes, it seems we have. Think it was about time." I said playfully trying to lighten the mood which in turn caused Gerard to give a small chuckle.

"You know Autumn, I saw your interaction with the officer. I've got to say you are a very strong young lady with natural born leadership qualities. You should really consider letting her in on the-"

"Dad that's enough." Christopher said with a sharp voice. Gerard rolled his eyes and gave me a wink. I walked back toward Gia to have her meet up with me. As, I looked to Gia I saw a figure look from behind the angel statue from last night. I continue to stare to see the shaved head from earlier.

"Don't look, but our two boys are behind the angel. What could they possibly be doing crashing a funeral?" I asked Gia who looked over to the Angel statue discreetly as possible.

"I don't know mayb…oh my god." Gia's eyes practically bulge out of her head as she turns to me. "Now I realize why Allison's mom looks so familiar. I've seen her before. The first night I came here when I saw Scott. He must have been sneaking out of Allison's room!" She whispers putting the pieces of the puzzle together in her mind. "They have to be here for Allison. But why are they hiding, that's the real question?" Gia narrows her eyes sending one last subtle glance in their direction.

"So, wait. I thought you saw him naked? How does Victoria fit in this?" I question wondering how she saw him naked if he was here for Allison. Face it two boys coming for one girl means either they both are in love with her or one is and the other is just the wingman. No offense but it couldn't be Stiles.

"I did," Gia blushes lightly, "he must have had to make a quick exit out of Allison's room because her parent's showed up. I found him hiding on her roof in only his boxers when Victoria stuck her head out the window and asked me if I had seen him. I covered for him, obviously." She shrugs her eyes straying to Victoria. "And might I say I can understand why he ran. She is a scary lady." I chuckle in response because that is an accurate description of the stern lady. She really was scary with her fire red hair and deadly glare that could make a nun swear in fear.

"So, Scott's Allison's boyfriend. Which makes Stiles the wingman like I had predicted." Gia looked at me with a small smirk. "What? Come on he is adorkable that's for sure but there is no way Allison would see him that way."

"I can't disagree with you there." She sighs biting the inside of her cheek. "It also explains why they are hiding. But I still want to talk to them to see if we could possibly pry information out of them." I nodded my head at the girl with a sly smile.

"I couldn't agree more with you on that. We need to know what the hell I saw because I know it's something. I need to find Isaac as well and grill him. He had to have seen something I didn't." I suddenly watched as the Sheriff picked up both boys and toed them away. That's when it clicked what Mr. Harris said in class today. Stiles was Sheriff Stilinski's son. Well isn't that just so damn convenient.

"The Sheriff is Stiles dad." I said as I pointed to the boys being hauled away. "Things just got a bit more interesting don't you think?" I couldn't help the smirk that came across my face as Stiles saw me looking at him. I gave him a wave and wink that totally made his mouth hang open.

"How convenient," Gia murmurs a small smirk playing at her lips. An unspoken word of understanding passes between us as we nod and focus on the funeral.

* * *

"Thank you guys for coming," Allison smiles sincerely pulling me in for a hug that I return with ease. "You have no idea how much it means to me." She finishes turning to Autumn to give her a similar embrace.

"Anytime Allison," I smile kindly glancing around at her awaiting family.

"You don't have to thank me. We've known each other our whole lives. Hopefully now we can be friends for real this time." Autumn words seem sincere but her eyes look a bit dark as if something hurtful plays behind them.

"Me too!" Allison's face lights up with joy at the thought. "But I better get going, my family is waiting." She gives us a little wave before walking back to her father.

"You know I have to say I thought today would turn out to be boring." I laugh shaking my head. "I was seriously mistaken." Autumn laughs at my honesty.

"One thing I learned about living in Beacon Hills is there is never a dull moment. There's always a scandal around the corner." She says as she feigns an astonished look and places a hand over her mouth.

"Okay I see your point." I snicker looking around at the few stragglers left. "Did you want to walk home together? Maybe if we're lucky we'll see Stiles and Scott." I ask noticing for the first the man standing just off to the side of us. He was good looking and held himself confidently looking fierce. "I'm going to take a wild guess and assume that's your dad?" I ask nodding in his direction. Autumn turns around and her smile widens.

"Yup, that's my dad. Come on I'll introduce you two." Autumn pulls me forward. "Hey, Dad." Autumn calls out to her dad with a wave. The man smiles at his daughter with a light in his eyes.

"This is Gia Anderson." Autumn motions toward me with a smile. "Gia this is my dad Gregory Monroe." I quickly offer him my hand as I stand a little taller.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." I smile warmly as his hand clasps mine before giving it a firm shake.

"The pleasures all mine!" He beams releasing my hand to circle Autumn's shoulder for a sideways hug. "It's not too often I get to meet one of Autumn's friends." He gives his daughter a little nudge as she rolls her eyes.

"Oh, Daddy you are being modest. Gia does go to Beacon Hills High, too. She's heard the talk about me being crazy but here she is still smiling and hanging out with me." She nudges my shoulder. "Maybe she a bit crazy like me." Autumn playfully jokes.

"It depends who you ask," I grin mischievously, a look that doesn't go unnoticed by Autumn as she gives me a raised eyebrow in question.

"I see," her dad smiles looking between us, "just how much trouble can I expect you two to get into?" He asks as I pretend to think it over.

"That is a good question," I smile looking to Autumn for assistance in answering it.

"Oh you know the usual. Beating up boys, breaking into graveyards, and catching horror film creatures." Autumn says as she tries not to break into laughter. I feel my lips pucker as I try to do the same.

"It sounds like it's going to be an eventful year," he says not even the least bit caught off guard by her statement.

"I could not agree more," I smile sharing a secretive look with Autumn. "But I should really be going; my nana will want to know where I am." I sigh hooking a thumb over my shoulder in the general direction of home. "It was really nice to meet you sir." I nod toward Autumn's father.

"Please call me Greg," he smiles, "you seem like a nice girl. I'm happy you and Autumn are friends."

"Me too," I respond looking to the girl in question. Autumn's lips break into a huge smile.

"I agree. I think Gia and I are going to be the best of friends." Her smile is the brightest I'd seen so far and her eyes didn't look crazed as they did every time she smiled. They held genuine truth. "Dad is it okay if I walk Gia home? I'll call you as soon as we are almost there; so you can pick me up."

"Sure sweetie," he grins kissing the top of her forehead. "I'll see you later. Be careful you two." He warns before walking down to his expensive looking car. I watch him go a smile tugging at my lips.

"You're dad's a really nice guy. A little intimidating at first, not going to lie, but then again so were you." I smirk as we walk side by side out of the graveyard. "You two seem close." Autumn gives a small chuckle and pulls her purse up higher on her shoulder.

"Dad's a lawyer so I guess his intimidating demeanor has to go hand in hand with his job. Well, I've had to grow a tough skin." She clears her throat. "Dad has been my rock for the past year so I guess you can say he's all I've got." I look at her to see that she looks incredibly sad. "I know you've probably heard a lot of things about me and my breakdown last year." I nod my head yes.

"I've heard rumors, but that's all they are to me. I never took what anyone said about you to heart. This is my first day here and you with the exception of Allison, stiles, and Scott are the only person that took a chance on the new girl. So for that I am grateful." I smile appreciatively really glad I met this girl. "But I understand what you mean about developing a tough skin. I have three older sisters and all of them are lawyers. They always have something to preach to me about, the only difference is I have to be tough around them. They smell weakness." I joke playing off my less than perfect family experience.

"Thanks for not taking them to heart. One day I hope we can talk about what happened to me but I'm not ready yet. Still haven't talked about it with Dad since I've been home." Autumn runs a hand through her curls and then smiles. "You know we've got common ground. Lawyers and overbearing women." She says with a light chuckle.

"The joys of family," I sigh silently agreeing with her statement about overbearing women. "And whenever you're ready to talk, I'm always around to listen." I give her a small smile as she nods appreciatively in return. "But one thing we do need to talk about is Stiles and Scott. Oh and Lydia. I've never met the girl, but I trust your judgment if you think she could be linked to what you saw." I say racking my brain for what could be going on around here.

"Trust me you don't want to know her. She used to be my 'best friend' but I soon realized it was a lie. Stiles and Scott seem to know a lot more than they lead on. Those two put up a facade of being naive losers, but they aren't I can smell it." Autumn winks at the last statement. "We should totally start following them around. Like some real Nancy Drew shit."

"I'm more of a Sherlock Holmes woman myself." I tease but nod in agreement. "So tomorrow then we lay down some groundwork and see what we can come up with. I don't think you'll have any trouble finding anything out from Stiles. He seems to be in awe of you." I laugh remembering his deer in headlights expression every time Autumn talks to him. "And I can handle Scott, but what do you think about Allison? Do you think she could know anything?" I ask as we turn the corner onto my street.

"Sherlock hmm...I knew there was reason why I decided to speak to you. Oh yeah I think I have stiles right where I want him." She says with wink as she motions to the palm of her hand. "I think Allison knows something and I can't help, but feel like her grandfather might too. Dad told me Kate, Allison's aunt the women whose funeral we were just at murdered an entire family. The family was the Hale family. They only had three survivors Peter who was left comatose, but mysteriously disappeared. Laura who turned up dead and Derek who was a fugitive. Somehow, Derek is associated with Allison and Scott, but Dad wouldn't fill me in on anything more."

"Hmm," I hum in thought. "I feel like they are all just pieces to one big puzzle." I voice stopping just outside my nana's quaint two-story home. "Well I think we have a good start, but do you want to meet up tomorrow before school to formulate a game plan?" I ask right as her father pulls up to the curb. He honks once as both of us wave.

"Exactly what I was thinking. I've lived in this town my whole life and have come to know that everyone has secrets and some secrets are so big they connect multiple people." Autumn pulls out her phone and motion's for me to do the same. "I think formulating a game plan sounds perfect. Now here's my number I will call you tomorrow morning when I'm on my way to pick you up for school. Sound like a plan?" Autumn cocks her head with a smile and once again she doesn't seem to have the crazed look behind her eyes.

"Yeah that sounds great!" I beam pleased that I wouldn't have to walk. "I'll see you tomorrow Autumn," I grin as she nods walking to her father's car. She sends me one last wave before they pull away leaving me to watch their tail lights disappear around the corner. The sun was starting to set and I could only imagine what would be lurking in the shadows tonight. With that thought I turn around and walk inside oblivious to the eyes that follow me.

* * *

**_Thank you for taking the time to read our fan fiction. Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)) You should also check out my co-author PC 608's profile. She has some killer stories on there. My fav is her TVD fanfic. It's pretty freaking BAD-A! If you'd like to see our character face claims, outfits, and possible sneak peaks check out our profiles and follow us on Tumblr and Polyvore. Thank you again for reading. MUCH LOVE XOXO_**


	4. Chapter Four: Burning Bright Part 1

**_Hello, everyone! Just a friendly reminder that this is a collaboration piece with my good friend PC 608! We'd just like to thank you for taking the time out of your day to read our fanfic. We really appreciate it and love each and everyone of you._**

**Authors' Note: We just want to let our readers who have been with us from the beginning that we decided to break up the previous three chapters into parts. We felt like they were TOO long. So, if you've already read this chapter I'm sorry.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own Teen Wolf or any of the characters affiliated with the show. We do however own our OCs'.**

* * *

Summary

Autumn Monroe, resident queen bee and bitch, comes back to Beacon Hills after a much needed break to find things aren't how they used to be. For instance, she no longer runs the school as her former 'best friend' and now enemy, Lydia Martin, has taken her place. Autumn will stop at nothing to destroy Lydia's life like Lydia destroyed hers.

Gia Anderson is the new girl with high hopes for her new life in Beacon Hills. She's ready to take on life away from her overbearing family and start fresh, but things prove to be a little difficult when things start to happen around town. And she's not the only that notices. Gia and Autumn may be the unlikeliest of friends, but they will learn that not every thing about Beacon Hills is what it seems.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_This isn't something I would willing do. Come on. Me? Autumn Monroe? Yeah, right I never had a journal or diary as a preteen little brat. Yeah, you're probably wondering well why now, then? Well I'll tell you, the smug snob culprit to this blasphemy. Mrs. I've got a giant stick up my ass, Dr. Meads._

_Supposedly writing down my feelings is supposed to make me deal. Well, I'm going to tell you that is a load of bull! I hear my thoughts and feel my damn feelings every day. Why would I want to relive them as I write them down in here? If you ask me this is incredibly stupid. I don't want to reflect on what has happened to me. I just want to move on from the "incident" and go back to being normal. I want to be Autumn Monroe the "it" girl of BHHS again. Is that too much to ask? Since the sorry excuse of a doctor says she isn't going to read this. I might as well write whatever the hell I want in here._

_Let's start with how I decided to take down Lydia Martin. The little Ginger bitch who took everything away from me; my life, my friends, my freedom, and worst of all my family. She tore it apart, every last inch of it and I will make her pay!_

_You ask how did a then freshman conniving slut do all of that. Let's just say she outed my craziness to the whole school! Which lead to the "incident" that lead to my stay in Tennessee. Which, in turn, led my family into shambles. So, that bitch will be going down, but let's just say that will be on my list of to-do's, but not the number one. Well, at least not anymore. Far more pressing matters are at hand now, but don't think I've let her off the hook. Oh, no she's still going down, but I'll just have to divide my time._

_You see, I've lived in Beacon Hills my whole life and knew not everything was always what it seemed. People had secrets and like I told Gia everyone has secrets and sometimes they are so big they involve multiple people. BUT never had I expected this to come out of it! NEVER! WEREWOLVES! NEVER! At first I thought "Shit, Autumn you've really flipped your shit! Again!" I didn't want to even let the thought register in my head, but it was in the back lingering there with all the other crazy thoughts, but one person made it surface. Gia. The new girl. My partner. My Dr. John Watson to my Sherlock Holmes. Literally. She seems so reasonable. So. Normal. So, when she brought it up I knew right then and there I wasn't as crazy as I originally thought. Here was a seemingly normal put together girl; and here I was a crazy whacked out mentally deranged girl. We both were thinking the same thought. Werewolves._

_Now here we are trying to solve a mystery of supernatural proportions and I can't help but feel like we are on to something that is far beyond us. Yet, I find myself feeling for the first time engaged. Like maybe just maybe the craziness isn't what's driving me up the edge it's something far beyond my mentally deranged mind and it's exhilarating. OH GOD! I'm writing about my feelings this is absolutely...ugh! I'm done._

_Signed,_

_The Mentally Deranged Mind of Autumn Monroe_

* * *

**Burning Bright**

**Part One**

I slammed my diary shut and threw it into the drawer of my black nightstand that was next to my pink and purple bed. I threw myself back onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling. The light from the sunset coming to a close peaked into my window and onto the ceiling of my room. The day was closing to an end. What would tonight bring? _Werewolves?_ The thought made my insides turn. I needed to clear my head and really think this through. Put everything into perspective. I shot up from my bed and grabbed my phone. I dialed the one person I knew would always answer no matter what.

_ "What up?" _Jackson's voice echoed through the speaker.

_ "Going over."_

_ "Okay, see you in a few."_

I tapped the red icon on the screen of my cell phone ending the call. I walked to my closet and grabbed an oversized grey sweater and pulled it over my black tank. I grabbed a pair of jeans slipped them on and grabbed a pair of floral vans. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and knew I looked really messy. My messy braid had hair falling out everywhere and my makeup was starting to fade as the day came to a close, but it didn't really matter I was only going to walk about a block over to Jackson's house anyway. I grabbed my black Chanel purse and headed out toward the stairs.

"Vere you going?" Olga's voice came from behind me. I turned to see Olga in her black skirt and her tucked in white button down shirt. She had her salt and peppered hair into a tight bun. Her wrinkled face was beautiful and I couldn't help but feel envious of how gorgeous she looked now at her older age. She even had a nice slim figure that I would have literally killed myself slowly for before I got better.

"To Jackson's. The boy from the pictures." I said as I gestured to a table filled with decretive vases and pictures of me and Jackson growing up. Olga smiled wide.

"Ooo. I like him. He is very handsome, but does your father know?" Olga's heavy Russian accent made me strain to understand, but it didn't bother me. I actually really liked her.

"I will be sure to let Jackson know. It will sure inflate his ego even more. Dad won't mind, but I will text him to let him know." I said as I pulled out my phone texting Dad to put Olga at ease.

"Vell, okay. I von't be here ven you come back, but I vill leave your dinner in the fridge." Olga passed me by and gave my cheek an affectionate pat. "See you tomorrow."

"Thank you. See you tomorrow, Olga." I gave her one last smile as I rushed down the stairs and out the door. There was a slight chill to the air, but it was nice. The sun had completely set and I wondered why Olga had stayed over longer than usual. I walked toward my destination and I couldn't help, but feel a bit irked at the thought of there being werewolves out in Beacon Hills. I walked a bit faster as I got closer to Jackson's house. The sky was eerily clear and the air had taken a chillingly uncomfortable turn. Screaming suddenly filled the air and I turned to the origins of the voice. _Mr. Lahey, really? Out of all people?_

"ISAAC!" He screamed loudly. That's when I noticed Isaac pedaling away like crazy on his bike. _Poor Isaac_. I need to get to him. I need to save him the way he saved me. I turned around and sprinted toward my house. As, my three story black and white modern styled home came into view I pulled out my keys and immediately unlocked the car. I got in and sped out of my driveway faster than I had ever before. I drove down the road to where I had seen Isaac go and passed Jackson who had his hands up in the air. I rolled down the window and slowed down.

"Something came up. Talk to you later." Jackson looked at me wearily.

"Just be careful there are a lot of freaks out there." He said as he looked down the road. I nodded my head and waved goodbye as I sped off to look for Isaac.

I didn't know why I hadn't stopped looking after about thirty-minutes of searching and pouring rain, but I just couldn't stop. A part of me felt like I owed him for taking care of me in the graveyard, but the other part kept going back to the kiss. Never in all my short years had anyone ever kissed me like that. It felt nice.

I turned to the right and there in the corner I saw a tall figure walking slowly. I pulled up closer and there he was drenched in rain. I rolled down my window as I drove beside him.

"Get in." I shouted. Isaac turned and looked at me with surprise, but what took me aback was the pain that filled his eyes. I had seen eyes filled with such pain and that kind of pain was the scariest kind. It was also the most destructive. He slowly made his way to my car and got in. I blasted the heater for him and Isaac stared at his hands for a moment.

"Thank you." He quietly said as he kept looking down at his hands. I nodded my head and drove toward my house. The whole ride back home I didn't know what to say to Isaac. The sheer look of agony and the traitorous tears that kept falling down his face made me want to comfort him. The sad part was I didn't know how too.

Once we pulled up to my home I had to literally call Isaac's name five times to get him out of the trance like state he was in. He looked like he was in a state of shock. I grabbed his hand in mine and pulled him into the house. Olga was long gone by now and Dad wouldn't be home for a few hours. I pulled Isaac up the stairs and into my room. I sat him on my desk chair and quickly made it to my father's room. Isaac could definitely fit into Dad's clothing. Dad's a beast towering at 6'5. Oh, why couldn't have I gotten his genes? I pulled out a pair of jeans because Dad hardly wore jeans and wouldn't miss these at all and a plain black t-shirt because Dad hardly used these too.

"Isaac, are you okay?" I asked the boy as I walked toward him. He had his face in his hands and he was crying. His shoulders shook and I could tell by the way he was hunched over he was holding it in. The cries that escaped him weren't meant to escape. Isaac looked up at me with pain filled eyes. I placed my hand on his shoulder and Isaac suddenly gripped my waist and pulled me into his arms. He instantly began to sob. Hard. I felt my sweater wet with shed tears. I slowly placed the clothes on the desk and ran my hand through Isaac's curls and ran my other hand up and down his back. I tried to soothe him as best I could, but I wasn't good at this.

I wasn't good at being there for people. I wasn't good at being there for myself but having Isaac sob into my chest was so heartbreaking. So, I did the best I could as I tried to relay soothing words to him. I lost track of time as we were embraced and the seconds blurred into minutes. Isaac hastily pulled away and looked up at me and his blue eyes were so deep with pain. There was the pain I recognized. I had encountered many eyes that held that behind them back in the house of crazies. Even in my own. I never wanted anyone to feel that pain. Especially, not him. I wanted to make it better. I wanted to make him better. So, I did the one thing I could think of. I kissed him.

I placed my lips on his pink gentle lips and I found myself kissing Isaac for the second time in two nights. Isaac had responded to my kiss just as sweetly and gentle as the night before. It had made my stomach flip and my heart race. I felt myself instantly pull into a high like state and it ignited something in me. I didn't know what it was, but the feeling that was coursing through me felt foreign but amazing.

I pulled away from him to see that he was looking at me in awe. I didn't know what to say to him after a kiss like that. I had initiated this time around and I did it because last night when he kissed me at the graveyard he had temporarily made me forget my life was in danger. I wanted to take away his pain even if it was for a few seconds and I hoped I'd enjoy it again. Which I did.

"I brought you some of my dad's clothes so you could change into them." I said breaking the silence. Isaac turned to where I pointed on the desk and nodded his head averting his eyes. He grabbed the clothes causing me to back up few paces out of his way. "Bathroom is that door." I pointed to the door on the left of my closet.

"Thanks." Isaac said as he walked into the restroom. I nodded my head and smiled.

Once the door was closed. I twirled around and became giddy. I had kissed Isaac again and it was magical. It was everything and more than it had been last night. I stopped mid-turn and instantly felt guilty. Isaac had from what it looked like gotten into an argument with his father. The argument hadn't been a good one considering he was crying and ran off. How could I be so selfish? _Oh, yeah I'm working on that problem, too._

The door crept open and Isaac stepped out in Dad's clean dry clothes. I smiled at Isaac hoping to make him feel somewhat better. Isaac gave me a sad smile as his eyes watered. _Oh, no._

"Thanks, really. I appreciate this more than you know." Isaac's voice was filled with such sadness. I couldn't help but walk toward him. I grabbed his hand trying to be comforting and hoping I was.

"It's no problem Isaac. I wanted to help you. I want you to be safe." Isaac's eyes glistened dangerously with unshed tears. "If staying safe means staying with me, you are welcome too. My dad is an amazing attorney. We could help you. Keep you safe." I meant every word I said. I didn't know the first thing at being a good friend, but I knew that this was a step in progress just like me trying to trust the new girl Gia was.

"Autumn." Isaac placed his hand on my cheek. "You are amazing. I feel special right now." He whispered. I arched my eyebrow in confusion.

"Why?" I asked with my heart pounding in my ears.

"Because I got to see the real you. Not many people have, but tonight I got to see her and she's beautiful, kind, and so fragile." He said as his thumb rubbed against my cheek. My words caught in my throat as I stared into his glistening blue eyes. "I have somewhere safe to stay tonight. I appreciate everything you've done. I will repay you for this, soon." Isaac leaned down and kissed my forehead with such affection I literally felt my knees melt.

I gulped down and looked up at him to see a dazzling smile on his face. There was still a hint of sadness but it still held beauty. He stepped back and toward the door. I felt stuck just watching him gracefully walk toward the door. I wanted to say something, but I felt as if my mouth had been filled with sand. As he inched closer to the door finally the sensation of the sand being washed away came upon me and I found words.

"Do you need a ride? I can take you." Isaac turned to look at me and shook his head.

"I can walk. I'll be fine."

"What about your dad. He could be home by now or around here." I questioned worriedly that the menace would find him. Isaac's eyes saddened and he shook his head,

"He won't be a problem anymore. That problem is long gone." When the words left his mouth a sudden chill crept up my spine and Isaac looked painfully sad. "Goodbye, Autumn." Isaac said as he closed the door.

"Goodbye." I whispered.

* * *

_"GIA!" I run faster zipping through the trees while trying not to trip over my own feet. The moon has long since been replaced with darkness leaving me with no other choice then to go on instinct. "GIA! Don't run from this!" He roars from somewhere behind me, but I don't dare look back. This seemingly innocent walk has turned into a run for my life. My heart is pounding out of my chest when I finally duck behind a massive oak. I can't run anymore, the pain from the cuts and bruises on my bare feet are too much to bear. I place a shaky hand over my mouth while trying to calm my erratic heartbeat. If he finds me, I'm done for. _

_ I hear a twig snap to the left of me as I still. I bite my lip a little harder drawing blood to refrain from screaming. I can feel him watching me. I'm well aware of his presence now as I slowly turn my head. His glowing red eyes are the last thing I see before I scream._

"Noo!" I screech shooting out of bed only to crash to my bedroom floor. I groan holding the knee I just smashed against my nightstand.

"Well I give you five points for the landing," I look up when I hear my nana's tinkling laughter. She's standing in the doorway holding her morning coffee with an amused smile on her face.

"You know, nana, most people would ask if I'm okay." I point out climbing to my feet with the help of my bed.

"I'm sorry honey," nana laughs walking over to give me a peck on the forehead. "How's your knee?" I look down at the appendage that is slowly turning a nasty purplish-black.

"I'll live," I smile hobbling over to my closet. I flip through my clothes, my mind elsewhere as I pick out a pair of blue jeans with rips in the knees and a white tank top. "I'm sorry if I woke you up," I apologize turning around just in time to see her wave me off.

"I've been up for a few hours; however, I can't say the same for the neighbors." She teases me causing a small smile to turn up my lips.

"Right," I nod looking down at my hands. I can't stop replaying the dream in my head. I remember running through the trees and the glowing red eyes, but I can't recall exactly who I was running from.

"Gia, are you alright?" Nana asks setting her coffee down and turning worried eyes on me.

"Nan, have you ever noticed anything strange happening around town? Like things you can't explain?" I ask hopefully watching her brown eyes cloud over with shock. However, it's quickly replaced with confusion before I can blink.

"What do you mean, dear?" She asks taking a step forward to grab my face in between her hands. "Are you feeling alright?" She rests the back of her hand against my forehead checking for a fever.

"I'm fine." I sigh taking a step back and plastering a large smile on my face. "I was just curious, but I better get ready, Autumn will be here soon to pick me up."

"Oh! Are you talking about Autumn Monroe?" Nana asks almost suspiciously as she grabs her coffee and walks to the door.

"Yeah, do you know her?" I ask wondering if she's heard the rumors.

"I know her father," nana responds distracted as a thoughtful look crosses her face. "But breakfast will be ready when you're done." Nana smiles, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes as I watch her walk down the stairs. I raise an eyebrow in suspicion wondering what that was all about. But I don't get the chance to dwell on it for too long as I receive a text from Autumn. She's on her way and I'm not even dressed yet. I quickly throw my clothes off changing into the jeans, tank, and my favorite cropped leather jacket. I slip on my chucks and throw my hair into a high pony tail just as a honk resounds from outside. "Hey Autumn's here!" I yell flying down the stairs only to be met with nana at the end of the stairs.

"I thought you might be late," she smiles shaking her head as she hands me an apple. "I love you honey," she pulls me in for a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too nans," I grin running out the door and down to Autumn's impressive car. "Hey girl," I greet sliding into the passenger seat.

"Hello, Boston." Autumn says with a huge grin. "Ready for some supernatural investigating?" Autumn wiggled her eyebrows as she put the car in drive and sped away from Nana's.

"I'm always down for a little sleuthing," I smirk adjusting my injured knee. "I heard through the great vine that there is lacrosse practice this morning. Whatever the hell that is," I sort of wave it off earning a small laugh from Autumn. "But if I remember correctly, Scott and Stiles are on the team. I was thinking one or both of us could watch their practice. What do you think?" I ask getting a little too excited over the thought of seeing Scott again.

"Well if you must know Lacrosse is awesome and a really intense sport. I used to go watch Jackson all the time. He's like the captain or was I heard Scott's the Co-Captain now." Autumn raises her eyebrow and gives me a smirk when she says Scott's name. "I would love to go to the morning practice. Isaac's on the team too. So, it wouldn't hurt to swing by, but I have to see the school counselor first." Autumn says with a small disappointed shrug. I nod in understanding.

"Okay, I'll save us some seats then." I smile trying to get her mind off having to see the counselor. "So Isaac huh?" I tease a mischievous twinkle in my eye when I catch the automatic smile that turns up her lips.

"Yeah, Isaac." Her smile turns huge and she nods her head. "We kissed like twice and I don't know…he has this way of making me feel…ugh…I feel stupid and giddy." Autumn's cheeks turn bright red.

"You like him," I nod my head feeling my own smile widening at how happy Autumn looks. "Well I have to say if he makes you smile like that than you should date him." I turn knowing eyes on her. "I don't know what happened in your past Autumn, but I know for a fact you deserve someone that makes you happy." I grin before adding, "Plus he must be a good kisser, am I right?" I laugh lightening the mood.

"Incredible kisser actually." She says with a laugh that made her brighten up. "I just I don't know how to be a good person." She says a little sadly.

"You don't need to be a good person Autumn," I smile kindly watching her through serious eyes. "You just need to be yourself. The rest will follow and if people can't accept you for who you are then they can just leave because the right people will see what an incredible person you are. And those are the people you will _know _how to be good to because you make their life better just like they makes yours better." Autumn's eyes watered as she took in my words.

"Thanks. I needed to hear that." Autumn looked at me and she smiled brightly, but sadness was still deep in her eyes. "I hope you are one of those people. I could really use a friend." She quietly uttered as she turned back to the road.

"You can bet your ass I am," I grin as we both laugh. We sit in a comfortable silence; our minds on different things as we come upon the school. I lean forward when I spot the boys already on the field for practice. "So meet me after you're finished?" I ask grabbing my bag and slipping out of the car while she gathers her things.

"Of course, Boston. How could I leave my friend hanging?" Autumn smiles brightly as she says friend. "After this stupid talk with the guidance counselor I will be by your side sleuthing and investigating every angle possible." Autumn says with a wink as she slams her car door shut.

"Good woman!" I laugh nudging her shoulder playfully. "I'll see you in a few Sherlock. Give them hell," I tease side stepping her so I can walk towards the field.

"Oh I will." Autumn gives me a mischievous grin and struts off toward the school, but not before she turns around and yells. "See you later John!" I just smile and give her a thumbs up over my shoulder. It's only my second day in Beacon Hills and already I feel like its home.

I step onto the field watching as the players warm up. I scan the small crowd gathered on the bleachers before finding some empty seats in the middle section. Perfect view for me and Autumn. I quickly make my way there sitting down just in time to hear my name being called.

"Gia!" I look down at the field finding the source of the noise. Scott is waving at me from his place next to Stiles on the bench. He looks genuinely happy to see me catching me off guard before I quickly collect myself and wave back. He looks good in his pads and jersey. I watch intensely as he opens his mouth to say something else, but the coach blows the whistle silencing him. He sends me an apologetic smile before running to the huddle with his teammates.

"Yeah that's the new girl. Her names Jen or something like that," I perk up when I hear two guys talking a few bleachers down from where I'm sitting.

"Oh she's the one that's been hanging out with that crazy chick, Autumn Monroe, right?" The one asks not so subtly sending a glance my way. I ignore them while I watch Scott throwing back and forth with Stiles.

"Yeah that's the one. I bet the new girl has a few screws loose herself." They laugh among themselves as I keep my gaze locked on Scott. He's still throwing with Stiles, but now Stiles is sending quick glances up at me. I raise an eyebrow as I wonder what they could be talking about. Scott looks to be half listening to Stiles with his jaw firmly clenched shut. He looks a little pissed about something.

"I bet she does too, but man is she hot!" The one says running his eyes over me. I squirm in my seat under his scrutiny not comfortable with the way he's looking at me.

"I know. Nuts or not man what I wouldn't do to that bo-ah!" The one guy wails in pain as a ball from the field suddenly hits him square in the face. I, instantly, cover my mouth to hide my laughter as blood starts to gush out of his nose. "I think my nose is broken!" He cries while his buddy helps him to the nurse's office. I smirk watching them leave, the one crying like a little girl.

"He shoots, he doesn't score." I giggle shaking my head looking back to the field. I almost gasp when I find Scott's brown eyes trained right on me. He has a goofy grin on his face, one that I match instantly.

"McCall!" His coach bellows breaking the moment. "Goalie!" Scott doesn't waste time running to his spot, but not before sending me one last smile.

"Well played," I murmur watching as a smirk turns up his lips like he heard me. I narrow my eyes for a moment thinking maybe he had when I see him. He's standing in the tree line away from the crowd as he watches the practice. From here I can see he's tall, well built, and sporting a leather jacket that oozes sex appeal. I cock my head to the side studying him when his eyes suddenly turn on me. In an instant, I'm looking towards the school wondering where the hell Autumn is?

* * *

I smiled to myself as I walked toward the front steps of the school. I felt for the first time that I might actually have a friend. I took in a deep breath of air as I straightened my perfectly curled blond hair. I pulled on my white button down cropped top and lightly smoothed down my black cropped slacks. I pulled on my oversized grey fur trimmed cardigan. I let out the breath of air and prepared myself to face my peers.

"It's not like my aunt's a serial killer or anything." When I heard the words my body instantly stilled and I felt my body boil with rage. I took a deep breath and had to keep my cool. I turned around and I am met with a smiling Allison and shocked looking Lydia.

"Hey, Autumn." Allison waved at me.

"Hey, Allison." I return the smile and wave brightly. Lydia looks shocked by the exchange, but recovered and smiled at me with her eyes screaming 'what are you doing here?' and her smile as fake as ever.

"I see you're back, I presume better and not purging?" Allison's jaw dropped to floor. The words make my blood boil, but I don't give her the satisfaction.

"Yup, and I see you finally put some clothes on and stopped giving everyone a free show, but then that means I really haven't missed anything. Cause from what I can remember giving sneak peeks were your thing." I said with a wink and a smile. Allison's jaw was now permanently on the floor. Lydia's eyes stared at me with anger and I could have sworn I saw fire behind them. "You know I spoke to Jackson everyday while I was gone and the day he dumped you was the happiest I'd seen him in years. He dropped all the dead weight and now he seems better than ever." I gave her a smile and then placed my hands together.

"I don't know if your forgetting who I am b-"Lydia began to almost yell out, but I placed a finger in front of her causing her to flinch back.

"I do remember who you are; but I think you are the one forgetting who **I AM**. You know me pretty well, and you know I never back down. I never run from a fight and I always get my revenge." I straighten my posture and pull my head up high. "So, if I were you Lydia Martin I'd be careful." Lydia's eyes widened with fear and I moved forward causing her to take a step back. I arched my eyebrow at the red head, but then turned to a stunned Allison.

"Hope we can hang out soon." I said as I pulled her into a hug and she slowly hugged me back.

"Y-yeah, totally." Allison said with a smile as I stepped away. I smiled back at her and looked to a very angry, scared, and fuming Lydia.

"Well, toots ladies." I gave a small wave as I pushed the doors open and was met by many eyes staring at me. I held my head high as I walked down the hall and toward the dreadful guidance counselor's office.

I hadn't met her yet because she's the French teacher also. So, we couldn't fit in a time to meet that was good yesterday, but apparently today was. I walked into the office and toward the door that read guidance counselor. I gave a small knock.

"Come in." I heard a woman's voice call out. I slowly opened the door and was met by a Carmel colored women, with straight black hair, and she was beautiful. Not what I was expecting from a school guidance counselor.

"Autumn Monroe, I presume." She extended her hand toward the chair in front of her desk.

"Yes, ma'am." I replied as I made my way toward the chair in front of her desk.

"Welcome, I'm Ms. Morrell and I just wanted to have a little chat with you." Her voice was smooth and I nodded my head as I sat down. "I know this wasn't your choice, but your therapist thinks that us speaking will help you and I've been over your file; and I can't say I don't disagree." She said as she sat down.

"If you want to make this a weekly thing or an every other day thing just say it. Stop with the bull small talk and get to the point. I'm going to be seeing a lot of you aren't I?" I said as I crossed my legs. Ms. Morrell looked at me with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes we will be meeting once a week. I know that you don't like going to your regular therapy sessions, but I can promise with me it will be different." I rolled my eyes at her and stood up.

"Okay, like I haven't heard this before, but whatever. What time will these meetings be taking place?" I asked as I crossed my arms with my pink Chanel bag in one hand.

"After school starting next week. I'm going to let you get adjusted and then next week we will start our weekly sessions." She clasped her hands in front of her and looked at me expectantly.

"Okay, well it was splendid meeting you." I said as I walked out the door to be met with Gerard.

"Autumn, it's fantastic seeing you." Gerard replied and pulled me into a sideways hug. I smiled a bit awkwardly as I looked up at him.

"Hello, it's nice seeing you too Gerard." I replied as he let me go. He smiled brightly at me.

"At school I am Principal Argent to you young lady." He said with a wide smile. I smiled back at the man wondering why he had suddenly become our principal. "Can't have the other students knowing you are one of my favorites." He said with a chuckle.

"Of course not. Wouldn't want people knowing that." I lightly said trying not to show how uncomfortable I was.

"Well I will let you go and get to where you need to be." Gerard said with a pat on my back. "Oh, and Autumn." Gerard called out to me. "If you ever want to know anything peculiar just come to me." He said with something that seemed like it had double meaning and at that moment I wondered if he knew about what had happened to me at the graveyard. I smiled and nodded my head. I walked out of the school and toward the field wondering if Gerard knew something.

I was almost to the field when I passed two boys walking back to the school. One was holding onto his nose as he groaned in pain and the other led the way. _Wimp_.

I walked toward the bleachers and found Gia sitting in the middle. I walked forward and onto the bleachers as I watched Gia staring off at something.

"Hey, something strange just happened." I said as I sat down next to the new girl who I had come to see as my friend. She jumped a bit and let out a small chuckle.

"You can say that again," she stated sending one last glance towards the woods before she focused on me. "What happened to you?" She asked curious as she adjusted her leather jacket.

"First off, Allison's grandfather is our new principal." Gia looked at me with a confused expression. "Exactly, my reaction but that's not the weirdest part. He told me if I had any peculiar questions to come to him. It's like he knew what happened to me at the graveyard, and I couldn't help but feel like it had a double meaning for something." I explained to the brunette who seemed to be taking this in stride. "Now, what's up with you? I saw you looking into the woods." I questioned Gia.

"Well two things," she says looking towards Scott in the Goalie's position before lowering her voice. "Okay, earlier there were two guys here and I overheard them talking about us. They were starting to get pretty nasty when out of nowhere Scott "accidently" throws a ball breaking one of the boy's noses." She pauses looking at Scott uncertainly before continuing. "I can't be for sure, but I'm pretty sure Scott heard what they were saying. Which should be impossible considering he was down on the field and they were up here. And as for the second thing, I swear I saw a man standing in the woods not even a minute before you got here, but now he's gone." She huffed eyeing the trees surrounding the field. I looked toward the woods and can't see anything but I know she had to have seen something because she looked pretty annoyed at the fact that she couldn't prove what she had seen.

"I totally believe you, a lot of creeps and now possibly werewolves." I said the last part in whisper. I looked to the field to see Scott running full speed taking down Danny. I gasped in surprise at how fast and hard he brought Danny down. I looked to Gia who was looking at me with wide eyes. "I know you are totally crushing on him, but I think you're smitten with a werewolf." I said with the most sincerity I could come up with trying hard not to sound like a bitch because that wasn't my intention.

"I was afraid of that," Gia sighs looking back at the field just in time to watch Jackson walk off the field. "What are the chances he turns into a puppy on a full moon?" She asks seriously before we both convulse into laughter. I couldn't help but admire how she wasn't freaking out. I know I would be.

I looked to the field to see Scott and an extremely tall guy running full speed toward each other. When they collided they both spun and landed on all fours. I gasped in shock and I turned to look at Gia.

"I think there is more than one." I said as I looked back at the field to see the Sheriff and two deputies walking on to the field. I turned to Gia and her expression was a mirror of my own feelings of intrigue. I looked back onto the field to see the other possible werewolf pull of his helmet to reveal Isaac. I felt like someone socked me in the stomach and I clutched onto my stomach. I could feel everything began to spin as I stared at Isaac talking to the Sheriff and his deputies.

* * *

**_Thank you for taking the time to read our fan fiction. Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)) You should also check out my co-author PC 608's profile. She has some killer stories on there. My fav is her TVD fanfic. It's pretty freaking BAD-A! If you'd like to see our character face claims, outfits, and possible sneak peaks check out our profiles and follow us on Tumblr and Polyvore. Thank you again for reading. MUCH LOVE XOXO_**


End file.
